Love at First Howl
by itwasbomb
Summary: A new superhero comes into town and she is a wolfgirl. Beastboy has the hots for this new girl, Wolf, and she joins the TT team. What troubles lie ahead now that this girl is part of the team? And what will happen between her and beastboy?
1. Chapter 1

There was a howl in the distance as a cold wind blew by. Robin, who had been hiding in a tree looked around to see were it was coming from.

_There aren't any wolves out here_ he though

beep "come in robin" came the words from a walkie talkie type devise.

"What is it Cyborg?" Robin said into the communicator

"We have a visual, he's loading the stuff into the van, what do you want us to do?" Cyborg said from his tree above a van where a few macho men were loading gold into the back of the vehicle.

"Im on my way, just hold on, everyone else go to cyborg's location" Robin said putting away his communicator. He jumped from tree to tree until he landed close to where the vehicle was. He could see Starfire and Raven flying above them and beastboy was a monkey in a near by tree.

After confirming that these were the men they were after Robin was ready to signal the attack.

"TITANS………."

But before he could finish wolves came out of no were and attacked the men that were loading the gold into the van. The other men dropped the things in there hands and started to run.

"Don't let them escape" said a female voice

Everyone was staring at were the voice came from.

A young female stepped out from the forest. She was about 5'5 and had long blonde hair that reached almost to her knees and was braided in the back all the way down. She two gray wolf ears coming out of the top of her head and she had a gray tail with a white streak going down it.

Beast boy turned into his normal form and looked at the girl. He let his tongue out and was panting.

"Down boy" Cyborg said from the tree next to him 'We don't know whose side she is on"

After all the wolves had tackled the men down the wolf-girl walked up to them (the wolves had got them all in one spot)

"You men must not enter these forest, or any other forest/woods/ or natural environments, if you have the intention of harming the surroundings is that understood" She said in a calm voice

The men all nodded.

One man slowly reached for a gun in his pants but before he even touched it the wolf girl was on top of him growling. She bit into his arm and made it bleed. She lets go, blood in her mouth, and looked at him and growled "try anything again and I will not spare you life, is that understood"

The man nodded in pain as she got off of him and he grabbed his arm.

"NOW GO" she yelled and the men fled

All the wolves came up to her wagging there tails.

"Good job all of you, now I will take care of our guests" she said looking up into the trees. "You can come out now"

Robin jumped down on to the ground; fairly certain she was not an enemy, but still being cautious.

He walked up to her but the wolves growled. Robin tensed and got into a fighting stance.

"Hush" the wolf-girl said then walked over to Robin "We mean you no harm, but I would like to know what you are doing in my forest"

Beast boy jumped down and Cyborg followed. Raven and Starfire also came down to the ground.

"Our apologies, we merely came to stop those men, we did not mean to intrude" Starfire said bowing towards the wolf-girl. "I am Starfire; this is Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven" She said pointing to everyone whose named belonged to them.

"There is no need for apologies, as long as you are not harming my land or my animals I am fine with your presence." The wolf girl said

"What is your name?" Robin asked

"I do not have a 'name' as you humans call it, you may address me as you please" she said

"Well…considering you are, what seems to be half wolf, you will have the name wolf" Robin said

"Indeed I take the form of human and wolf" she said "I am princess of the wolves…although I take some of the physical form of a human female; this is because my mother was human and my father is a wolf demon, he is a very powerful one at that, he rules over all the wood lands and forest and all the animals in them"

"I see" Robin said "So with those men back there, you were only protecting your land?"

"Yes, that is correct" Wolf said

"Where are your parents now?" Cyborg asked

"My mother died many many years ago and my father is far away watching over our land in a far off land" Wolf said "And may I ask why you were trying to stop those men, out of curiosity?"

"We are called the Teen Titans, those men were doing illegal things and we catch people and put them in jail when they do illegal things." Robin said

"I see" Wolf said "Is that all that needed to be done here?"

"Yes, we are finished, so we will be leaving" Robin said "But I have a question for you"

"Yes, what is it?" Wolf said

"What exactly can you do?" Robin asked

"Im sorry…I do not understand" Wolf said

"What are your powers?" Robin asked

"Oh, well…I am very strong and very fast, I have claws that can cut through almost anything, I can communicate with all animals, and shift into a wolf, not to mention I have very sensitive hearing and smell" Wolf said

"Would you like to join the Teen Titans?" Robin asked

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked

"Be apart of our team…you would live with us and you would help us fight crime" Robin said

Wolf though for a moment

"I have been quite bored lately…I guess I can try this" Wolf said

"Great, here you go" he said handing her a communicator

"What is this?" she asked taking the devise from his hand

"It is so we can stay in touch" he said "Now lets go, we have a room for you to stay in until we customize your own" he said

"If you don't mind, I prefer to sleep outside" She said

"I can stay out here with her" Beastboy said all of a sudden

Everyone looked at him

"You know to fill her in on everything" he said

"His company would not be troublesome" wolf said

Robin turned to Beastboy "Alright, tell her about what we do, and answer her questions and everything alright"

"Roger" Beastboy said

"Let's go you guys" Robin said turning around and leaving the forest with everyone following.

"Hi…im Beastboy" he said extending his hand

"Hm…you can turn into animals can you not" Wolf asked

"Um…yeah….any animal" Beastboy said with a smile

"I like that, you seem very cool" Wolf said suddenly talking a bit more relaxed. She looked at his extended hand and then at him. She stepped over towards him and licked his face. Beastboy got a blush on his checks. "It's nice to meet you beastboy"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh…th…thanks" Beastboy said

Wolf giggled "What's the matter, shy?" she said getting very close to him

"Wow…you're acting a lot different" BB said

"I mainly put on that act because I am a princess so I must act like one at time" Wolf said

She turned to the wolves that were with her "Go back to the den, I will be there later" she said

The wolves obeyed her and turned around and left

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked

"Would you like me to show you around the city?" BB asked

"The city? Is that the place with all the humans and buildings?" she asked

"Yea" BB answered

"I don't like humans or building very much….but if im going to be staying here for awhile then I must get to know my surroundings…so lets go" she said

BB led her out of the forest and into a park

"This is the park, people come here to let there children play, have picnics or just hang out" BB said

"What is a picnic?" Wolf asked

"Its were people bring food and they eat it somewhere" BB said

"Oh…" Wolf said looking around "I like this place"

"We come here often, come on there is much more to see!" he said walking along

They got out onto the side walk; it was getting dark so there were not very many people around. They walked along the sidewalk and BB would point our stores.

"That's were we go to eat pizza" BB said

"Pizza?" she said

shocked "You don't know what pizza is?" he said

"No" she said

"I have much to show you" he said taking her into the pizza place and ordering a pizza with a bunch of veggies on it

"This is delicious" She said after taking a bite

"Yeah, they make the best pizza ever" BB said taking a bite

After they were done eating BB started showing her around again

He took her over to the movies

"This is the movie theatre, people come here to watch movies…movies are things that people watch and it has people in them doing things on film…its is kind of hard to explain…I will have to bring you here some time" he said

A movie had recently ended so many people were coming out of the theatre.

Wolf let out a low growl and her tail stood up. She didn't like humans especially being in a big crowd of them. BB noticed this and took her hand.

"Come on lets go somewhere else" he said leading her out of the crowd

When he grabbed her hand she relaxed but still kept an eye on the humans around her

BB lead her to the Titans tower "This is were we live, me and my friends that you met today"

Wolf looked up at the giant T shaped building "Wow…" she said

"Yeah, pretty sweet huh" BB said

"Yeah" she said then yawned "I better be getting back…do you want to come with me? You can stay at my den" she said

"Sure that's cool" BB said

Wolf shifted into a wolf then looked at BB

BB turned into a wolf also and they took off towards the forest. Once inside the forest they ran until they reached a small lake. Wolf stopped and drank some water and so did BB. After they were done Wolf walked up towards some rocks and jumped on them heading towards the top. She turned and looked at BB who was looking up and her and barked 'are you coming or what'. BB jumped up and followed her.

When they reached the top there was a cave and inside the cave were many wolves. Some young some old. The wolves all greeted Wolf with wagging tails and licking her muzzle. A few growled at BB but with one growl from Wolf they all hushed up.

Wolf sat and looked at the other wolves. She barked 'This is Beast boy, he will be spending the night, and I expect you all to show him respect'

A few of the wolves went up and greeted BB and the other just left him alone. Wolf walked inside the cave and BB followed. She lay down in the back were there was a bunch of leaves piled to make a bed.

She barked 'you can come lay back here with me'

She lay down and BB came onto the bed and lay down not far away from here but not close enough to touch her.

She barked' you really are shy aren't you' and she got up and snuggles next to him.

At first BB didn't know what to do, but then he rested his head on her and snuggled in for a very good nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

BACK AT THE TITANS TOWER

"She seems like a wonderful friend!" Starfire said in her normal happy tone

"Yeah, she seems awesome, and BB totally has the hots for that bitch" Cyborg said

"CYBORG" Robin said harshly

"What…she is….she is a female dog" Cyborg tried to defend himself but Robin gave him a cold stare.

"Ok ok I get it sheesh" Cyborg said then went back to working on his new stereo for his car.

"What is a bitch?" Starfire asked

Robin glared at Cyborg who was laughing

"It's not a nice word so don't say it alright Starfire" Robin said

"But why is Cyborg calling our new friend a mean name?" Starfire asked and Cyborg stopped laughing

"I wasn't…" he tried to defend himself again but Robin cut him off

"He didn't mean to and he wont do it again will you Cyborg" Robin said looking at Cyborg

"Right" he said then went back to the stereo

"And what do you think of our new teammate Raven?" Starfire asked

Raven looked up from her book and said "She seems fine" then went back to reading

"I wonder what her and Beastboy are doing right now?" Starfire asked

"I don't think I want to know" Cyborg said and started laughing again

"Why do you not want to know?" Starfire asked

Robin sighed "Just ignore him Star, come on lets go watch that movie you like"

"Oh wonderful idea Robin!" Star said with joy "I most enjoy the ugly coyote"

"Its Coyote Ugly" robin corrected putting the tape in

"Ah yes Coyote Ugly" star said sitting on the couch. Robin came and set next to her. Raven went in her room and Cy continued on his stereo.

IN RAVENS ROOM

Raven had been curious to what Beastboy and Wolf were up to so she decided to use a spell in order to see what they were doing.

Raven sat down on the floor and started meditating. After a while she lifted of the ground and she began to concentrate on BB's spiritual energy. After channeling it she was able to see images of what was going on.

She saw many wolves sleeping in what looked to be a cave. In the very back you could distinctly see BB lying very close to another, female, wolf. After she centered in on BB and the other wolf she was able to identify the wolf as Wolf.

She saw her lying snuggled into him and his head on top of her snuggled into her fur. They were both sound asleep.

Raven did not want to watch anymore and she broke the channel and opened her eyes. She put her feet on the ground and walked over to her bed. She got in bed and pulled the covers over. She tried to get the images out of her mind.

_Why do I feel so bad about that? Why do I feel like he hurt me in some way…not physically but…mentally almost…im just reading to much into it that's all…im just tired…I need some rest…_

And she fell asleep. She had a dream, a dream about BB and Wolf starting a life together. Beastboy left her and went with wolf to live in the forests far far away and never return. She dreamt that Wolf and BB had had many pups and they ruled all the lands and animals in them.

Then she woke up. She looked around confused then blocked her eyes from the sun that was coming in through the window. Using her powers she shit the curtain making the room dark and got out of bed. She took a shower and got ready for the day.

When she had walked into the living room Robin had made breakfast and him and Starfire were eating and watching Cyborg play video games against a computer.

"Just aint the same without BB" Cy said

"He will be back later then you can play video games with him" Robin said

"Yeah, then I could whoop his butt at video games you mean!" he said giving a booyah after beating the computer again.

"He hasn't come back then I assume" Raven said getting her plate and walking over to the table.

"No" Robin said then continuing to eat his food

"Do you miss Beastboy raven?" Star asked

Raven looked at Starfire "No, we might now be able to have a quiet breakfast" then she started eating.

Robin and Starfire looked at her then looked at each other then went back to eating.

IN THE CAVE

Beastboy woke up when sun came on them. He got up and stretched.

When BB got up this awoke Wolf who looked up at him and wagged her tail. She jumped up and pounced on him playfully, knocking him over.

BB got up and looked at her, who was wagging her tail and waiting for him to make a move. He made a break for it and ran out of the cave.

Wolf followed him outside but then he stopped and jumped on her knocking her to the ground. He started to lick her muzzle and playfully nip at it. He got off of her so she could get up then jumped up and down and barked.

Wolf looked at the spring next to them then looked at BB. She ran around the outside of him towards were all the trees were then doubled back and ran towards him knocking him dead on and sending them both into the water.

BB looked at her and jumped making water splash on her. She did the same then jumped on him tackling him into the water. After playing for a little while they both got out of the water and shook there fur dry.

BB barked 'I had better be going back to the tower, would you like to come?'

Wolf barked 'sure'

And they both ran towards the tower. When they got in front of it BB turned back into his normal self and Wolf turned into her more human self.

BB was wearing his normal uniform

Wolf was wearing a cloth over her top and bottom parts and she had some sort of belt/braclet type thing around her waste which is what the comunicator was hanging off of.

theyboth walked inside "What's cackin" BB said

"Hey, your back! And you brought a friend, nice to see ya again Wolf" Cyborg said

"The feeling is mutual" Wolf said

"OH glorious days what a joy it is to have you here" Star said going over and hugging Wolf who was being on her best behavior so didn't growl or scratch at her.

Raven just looked up for a moment then continued eating and reading a book she had gotten recently.

"Want some breakfast?" Robin asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing some eggs (tofu eggs for BB) and some toast and bacon (again fake bacon for BB) and started making breakfast.

After breakfast was made Wolf and BB started eating. Wolf had about as good of table manners as BB.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Robin asked

Wolf looked up and said "We saw the park and the pizza and the stores and the movies and a bunch of places" then went back to eating

Just then the alarm went off and a red flashing light went off.

Wolf immediately turned into a Wolf and was looking around growling. Robin turned off the alarm and said "Its ok that's just the alarm, it means something bad has happened in the city"

Wolf relaxed but was still on guard as she turned back into her other form.

"It looks like Gizmo is robbing a bank downtown, "TITANS GO" He said then ran outside with everyone following.

Wolf turned into a wolf and followed also.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the bank Gizmo was high in the air on his spider-like mechanical legs.

"HAHA stupid booger brains, im taking the cash" He said grabbing bags and bags of money with the spider legs.

"You annoying little pipsqueak" Cyborg yelled getting out his canon blaster.

Gizmo turned to them and smiled "Just try it metal butt"

He let out a blast "BOYAH" he yelled. Then all the smoke from the blast started to clear away and there standing on his legs inside a purplish colored bulb.

"You can't get me if im in this loser" He yelled and started laughing

"Why you little…" Cyborg said sending a bunch of more shots but failing.

Star flew up and started shooting him with her blasts but they bounced off and went back at her.

"Ah" she said falling to the ground. She got up and rubbed her head.

Raven tried some of her magic but to no avail.

Robin was throwing his weapons at him and kicking the bubble.

Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged but was thrown back. He turned into an elephant and tried again but he was once again thrown back. The bubble did flicker though.

Wolf turned human again and went to Beastboy

"Hey Beastboy, I got a plan" Wolf said

"What is it?" He asked

"You turn into the largest thing you can and charge as fast and hard as possible and then some ok" she said

"Ok...what will you be doing?" He asked

"Im going to get in there and take him down when I give the signal you go ok" She said running and turning into a wolf

BARK

Beast boy turned into a Trex and charged as fast as he could and rammed into it then started putting all his strength into it. The bubble was weakening in certain places.

Wolf jumped in through one of the small holes just in time. Beastboy was pushed back and he turned back into his normal self.

"HA its useless you dumb-butts" Gizmo said looking cocky

"I wouldn't say that" Robin said

"What do you mean?" But just then he heard a growl. He turned around to see a wolf jumping up at his face. He blocked her just in time by putting up a four of the eight legs in front of him.

"What the…how is that possible?" He said looking at his now wrecked legs. The had been tarred right out of the socket. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" he yelled "You will pay for that mutt" he said aiming a laser gun at Wolf.

She jumped out of the way and jumped up right at him. She bit his arm making him drop the gun. She sank her teeth into his shoulder pulling him out of the control panel of the spider robot.

She dragged him to the ground and the force field went away.

"CALL HER OFF I GIVE UP JUST CALL HER OFF" he yelled as he blocked his face from the snarling sharp teeth in front of him and bloody, his blood, saliva dripping on him.

"That's enough Wolf" robin said walking towards them.

Wolf looked up at Robin then down at Gizmo again, who was crying. She stepped off of him and Robin came and got him.

"Great job" Beastboy said "That was awesome!"

Wolf wagged her tail then started licking the blood off of her

"I will have to admit that was pretty…sweet..." Raven said

"You are a very skilled fighter!" Starfire said

"Im going to take him to the jail, I will meet you guys back at the tower" Robin said

"Hey Wolf want some pizza?" Beastboy asked

Wolf looked up and wagged her tail and started barking

"I think that's a yes, come on lets go" Beastboy said and they started walking off in the direction of the pizza parlor.

"They are becoming very good friends indeed don't you agree Raven!" Star said in her cheery voice.

Raven just mumbled something then was surrounded by a dark light that looked like a raven and was gone. She re-appeared again but in her room in the tower. She used her powers to bring a book towards her and she started reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

Beastboy went and ordered a pizza and Wolf, who was a wolf right now, was sitting on a seat at a table waiting eagerly for the food.

"Here we go" Beastboy said setting the food down on the table but quickly pulling his hand back as Wolf dove for the food and started eating.

"Almost lost my hand there" Beastboy said

Wolf looked up and barked at BB in a 'join in' sort a bark

"Naw, im good you can have it" BB said

Wolf went back to eating the pizza and quickly finished it.

It had just gotten dark when she was done with the pizza and she turned into he more human form, but to beastboy surprise she didn't have any ears or tail.

"What happened to your ears and tail" Beastboy asked

"Huh…oh I can do that, if I want" Wolf said

"Do what?" Beastboy asked

"Turn human" Wolf answered "I must feel safe around you because I loose all my demon powers when I turn human, and I never do unless its unintentional and its only unintentional if I feel totally and completely safe around someone, so congratulations" Wolf said smiling

"Wow…I feel so honored" BB said smiling "What do you say I walk you back to your den, unless you want to sleep at the tower tonight"

"I have a better idea, follow me" Wolf said getting up and walking away. Beastboy stood up and walked with her not knowing where she was going but following her still.

They walked across the street, then turned at the end of the corner then walked straight until they reached a gate and walked through the open gate into the park. The walked far into the park and soon reached the beginning of the woods. Wolf walked into the woods and seemed to be following an invisible pathway. Then they reached there destination.

"Here we are" Wolf said

"Where is here exactly?" BB asked

They where at a cave-like place that was small but could fit both of them with easy and still have plenty of room.

"My personal den, its somewhere I can come and not have the other wolves around" Wolf said "Come on" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him in.

Inside there was a bunch of leaves and things made into a bed. They walked over towards the bed and then Wolf turned around and all of a sudden kissed BB on the lips.

At first BB was shocked at the kiss but then got into it and kissed back. The kiss was hot and passionate. Wolf made the kiss a little rougher and BB happily replied to it. BB was starting to get hard and Wolf could feel his member on her leg. She started to take of his cloths while kissing him.

She stuck some tongue into the kiss then he started to remove her clothing. BB was very hard by this time and they where both completely nude.

Wolf shoved Beastboy onto the bed and sat on top of him. She kissed his lips then licked his cheek. She started to nibble onto his ear getting a moan from him. She went down to the neck and gave a few kisses then bit him, not hard but not soft either. This pleased Beastboy even more as he let out another, louder, moan.

Wolf started kissing him down the chest until she reached the bottom. She licked at his very hard penis and then started nibbling on spots. Beastboy started to moan and he put his hands on the ground. Wolf took his penis into her mouth and played with it using her tongue.

Beastboy dug his claws into the dirt and moaned.

Wolf, likening the reaction she was getting from Beastboy, continued to do this for a while. Then she took it out and started to rub it. She would put her claws into his hard penis every now and then to see him jump.

When Beastboy had enough, although he could never have enough of this, he leaned forward and grabbed Wolf by the shoulders and brought her underneath him so that he was on top. He kissed her lips roughly and she kissed back rougher.

He spread her legs open using his knees and positioned himself. He thrusted his penis into her and she arched her back high into the air. Wolf wrapped her legs around Beastboy as he thrusted in and out of her.

They both where moaning into the night and they went at it for a long time when finally Beastboy gave one final hard thrust and released himself into her. She laid back down and he rested on the side of her. He kissed her lips and she kissed back.

"Even though you're human right now you still a wild animal in bed" Beastboy said with a smile

"And you love it" she said snuggling her head into him. Beastboy pulled a blanket (its one of those random blankets that come out of know where) to cover themselves up with and they both feel asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Beastboy awoke the next morning next to a very beautiful girl.

"Morning Beautiful" Beastboy said waking Wolf up

"Ugh" Was the response he got from her and then she rolled over and got in a comfortable position and went back to sleep.

Beastboy just gave a chuckle at her actions. "I guess I should let her sleep" BB said to himself

Beastboy got up and got dressed. When he finished getting dressed Wolf woke up and looked at him.

"Hey" she said smiling

"Hey" He said back getting down and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"How did you sleep last night?" She asked getting up and starting to get dressed

"Very nice, and you" He said watching her dress, taking in every curve of her body

"Splendid" She said wrapping her arms around him and wiggling her nose on his.

"We had better get back to the tower, they might start to worry about us," BB said

The walked out of the den together holding hands and began there walk to the tower.

AT THE TOWER WHILE BB AND WOLF WERE GONE

Cyborg was sitting on the couch playing video games while Robin was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Raven was at the kitchen table reading a book.

The doors leading to the living room slid open and a red-headed alien girl flew in "Friends, I fear Beastboy and Wolf are no were to be found" She said landing on the floor "I have searched the tower but to no avail."

"Don't worry star, they are probably still out, im sure they will be back soon." Robin said

"HAHA I wonder what the little grass stain did all night with that B…uh Wolf" Cyborg said looking over at Robin who was giving him death glares.

"Oh I hope they are alright" Star said

"Im sure BB is more than alright" Cyborg said and gave off a chuckle

"What do you mean?" Starfire said

"Uh…he means…that they are ok now lets have breakfast" Robin said bringing out plates filled sky high with pancakes.

"PANCAKES" They heard someone yell from behind and before they knew it BB was on top of one of the plates of pancakes chowing down.

"YOU LITTLE GRASS TURD THAT WAS MY PLATE" Cyborg said trying to pry BB off of his food.

"Oh Beastboy it is wonderful to have you back" Starfire said giving beastboy a rib crushing hug

"STAR……I……….CANT……………BREATH" BB said in-between gasping breaths

"Uh…star you might want to loosen up a bit" Robin said

Starfire let go of Beastboy and he fell to the ground gasping for air then noticed Cyborg eating all of the pancakes "HEY THOSE ARE MINE" He said pouncing on the pancakes.

Eventually everyone ate there breakfast and Robin was putting away dishes.

"Oh Wolf, Raven, would you like to accompany me to the building of cloths and other many joys!" Starfire said happily

Wolf looked at Raven confused and Raven said "The mall" in her normal, no emotion tone.

"O...k…" Wolf said not really knowing what a mall was

"WONDERFUL LETS GO" Starfire said grabbing both Wolf and Raven by the hands and flying out of the tower.

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games when Cyborg asked "So what did you and Wolf do last night huh"

"None of your bees wax" BB said

"Come on BB spill" Cyborg said

"no" BB said back

Cyborg tackled Beastboy and held him down "Tell or I won't let you get up"

Beastboy turned into an elephant and Cyborg was hanging on to his trunk

"HEY would you guys cut it out" Robin yelled

Cyborg got off of BB and he turned back into normal

"Come on tell me!" Cyborg whined

"Ugh…fine…but you have to promise me two things!" BB said

"OK!" Cy said

"One, STOP CALLING ME GRASS TURD GRASS STAIN OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT" BB yelled

"OK done!" CY said

"Two, you can't tell anyone" BB said

"Done" Cy said "Now tell!"

"Ok fine, we did it, there you happy" BB said

Robin and Cy stared at BB in disbelief, although they had been implying that he had done it with her, the realization that he actually had done it, with her out of all people…well…beings…, was unbelievable.

"Wow…I can't believe…you actually did it" Robin said

"Especially with someone like her! She is 12 out of ten on the hot o meter!"

BB just gave them a stare "why is it so hard to believe!"

"Huh…oh no reason…" robin said

"So was she good?" Cy asked

"More like great" BB said

And the boys went on talking and bragging about the things that have happen to them sexual wise.


	7. Chapter 7

AT THE MALL WITH STARFIRE, RAVEN, AND WOLF

"Wow…this place is…big…" Wolf said looking around

"Yes, it is wonderful is it not!" Star said

"Its…something…" wolf said looking around

"You can have anything you please! Titans get things for free!" Starfire said

"Really?"

"Yes…please may I be allowed to do your shopping!" Star asked wolf

"Uh…sure go for it" Wolf said

"OH GLORIOUS" Starfire said dragging Wolf and Raven into a random clothing store

Starfire was picking out all sorts of cloths for Wolf to try on. She was throwing cloths at wolf who was catching them and they soon piled higher than her head. Starfire pushed her into the dressing room and had her try on many many many outfits.

Wolf came out after trying on everything Star had picked out and she did not like any of them. She walked out of the store with raven and Starfire, still in her cloths that covered her bottom and top parts.

"Those weren't really my…style Starfire" Wolf said "Maybe we should try a different store?" Then Wolf spotted a store that looked promising "How about here?"

Wolf was pointing at 'Hot Topic' (woot woot hot topic).

"I second that vote" Raven said walking into the store.

They spent a lot of time in the store and finally came out with many bags in there hands.

"I liked that place" Wolf said

"Yea it's pretty good" Raven said

"It was most…unique" Starfire said

"Anyone hungry?" Raven asked

"ME" Both Wolf and Starfire said in union

They all went to the food court and got food then sat down at a table.

"What did you and friend Beastboy do the night of last?" Starfire asked Wolf

"We had sex" Wolf said then took a bite out of her burger

Raven spit soda out of her nose and Starfire just looked at Raven and Wolf in confusion.

"Why are you giving me those looks?" Wolf asked

"You….and Beastboy…?" Raven said eyes wide

"Please…what is this 'sex' thing you are talking about?" Starfire asked

"Uh…maybe you should ask Robin to explain it to you…" Raven said

"Let us be going then so I may ask Robin about this sex" Starfire said "He can show it to me yes?"

Raven got red "Uh…just…lets go" She said putting her hood up.

They left the mall and headed home to the titans tower

LMFAO IT IS GOING TO BE FUNNY WHEN STAR ASKS ROBIN ABOUT SEX! STAY TURNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!


	8. Chapter 8

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games and Robin was just watching when the girls came back.

"We are home from the mall friends!" Starfire said

Raven went to sit down and read while Wolf stretched and yawned then headed back to were her room was to get some sleep because she was tired.

"Robin, I must speak with you a moment please yes!" Starfire said

Robin looked up "Sure Star what is it?"

Raven cut Starfire off before she could say anything "Maybe you guys should talk in the other room."

"Why?" Robin asked

"Trust me Robin just do it" Raven said

Robin looked at Raven confused and got up. "Alright Star lets talk in the other room"

Robin and Starfire left the room and now it was just Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg left.

"Want to play winner?" Cyborg said

"Ill pass" Raven said going back to her book. When they had gone back to playing she looked up at BB.

_How could he do…that…with her…oh who am I kidding, she is cute, nice, funny everything im NOT. He deserves someone like her instead of someone like me. Like he would even consider it anyways _Raven thought to herself.

WITH ROBIN AND STARFIRE

"You must explain this 'sex' thing to my Robin" Starfire said

"W…what…?" Robin asked dumbfounded

"Wolf and Beastboy did 'the sex' but I do not know what that is and Raven said I should ask you"

"Raven…" Robin whispered under his breath and glared at the wall as if it was her.

"So please, explain 'sex' to me!" Starfire asked

"Well…uh…Star…"Robin was thinking in his head on how to explain this. He took a deep breath and said "Its when a man and a woman make love to each other…by doing that they engage in…uh…kissing and other sexual actions of that sort and then when they are naked the guy…uh…sticks his…'manhood' into the girls…uh…'womanhood' and…"

"Oh you mean Bufdsjing" Starfire said

"Huh?"

"That is what we call it on my home planet, Bufdsjing" Starfire said "This is how the females become mothers"

"Uh yes that is what it is" Robin said "So do you have any more questions?"

"No" Star said "I think I understand it all. I have did the 'sex' as you call it many times on my planet, I understand it very well"

Robin just stared at Starfire in disbelief. "You mean you're…not a virgin?"

"A…what?"

"A…a virgin…it means you haven't had buf…buh…be…"Robin said trying to pronounce her alien word for sex

"Bufdsjing?"

"Yea, that, so you mean you have had sex before?"

"Well yes of course, it is customary on our planet to bare at least one child when you come of age. And after that as many more as you please" Starfire said

"WHAT! You mean…you have a child?"

"Yes, Coldstar"

"Coldstar?"

"Yes, her bomgorf…or as you would say 'father' is Coldstone so we named her Coldstar"

Robin almost fainted from all this info. He always though Starfire was 'innocent' but he was proved wrong severally.

"Why didn't you ever tell us any of this?" Robin asked

"You never asked"

"Where is…Coldstar right now?"

"With her father"

"Where is he?"

"Back on my home planet"

"Wow…Star…I can't believe….you of all people….just….wow…." robin was taking in everything he had just learned. He thought she would ask something like how to work the toaster because she couldn't seem to remember how to do that even though he had shown her a million times but know he is finding out that she isn't a virgin and that she has a child and possibly a husband somewhere out there.

"So are you and…Coldstone…married?"

"Oh heavens know…we got what you would call a…divorce?"

"So you two are separated?"

"Yes"

_That is a relief to hear…for a second I thought she had a family somewhere else that she was going to go back to one day…and…wait a minute _

"Why are you not with them?"

"I did some things, as you know, and they tried to destroy me. When I went to my home planet to get married when my sister tried to trick me I saw Coldstone and Coldstar. I visit them quiet often, but I do not wish to stay with them permanently. Coldstar wants to come down to earth, but she is not ready, not until she masters her training from Coldstone but that will not be for a many more gigorths"

"Gigorths? I assume that means a long time?"

"Yes"

"Wow star…I need to lay down that is a lot of stuff to take in…" Robin said

"Would you like me to lay with you?" Starfire asked, trying to be nice but Robin had different thoughts. Robin covered the front part of him with his cape and walked down the hall.

"Uh…no thanks Star…im good" Robin said

_You don't know how badly I wanted to say yes to that Star…and even though you are not as…uh…innocent as I thought you were im still not going to try anything…not yet anyways… _Robin thought to himself.

Then Robin walked into his room. Starfire went out into the living room where Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg where. Raven was reading her book but still using her magic to make the controls to the video games float just above Cyborg and Beast boy's reach.


	9. Chapter 9

Beastboy went to go see what Wolf was up too. He knocked on her door but got no answer. "Wolf are you in there?" but still no answer she he finally went into her room and saw that nobody was in there. Her window was open and a wind was blowing in.

Beastboy shape shifted into a wolf and sniffed around the room. _'Well no one else has been in here so that means she must have left on her own' _BB thought to himself

He jumped out the window and turned to a bird then landed on the ground as a wolf again and sniffed around until he caught her scent then followed it. It lead to the shore of the island where the TT tower was located and on the other side was the forest. _'She must have swum across to get the forest'_ BB thought.

He swam across and when he reached the other side he shook the water off of his fur then sniffed around until he caught her scent again. He followed it and it lead him straight to the den they had been in last night.

Wolf had already caught his scent when he was coming close so when he was at the entrance she looked up and gave a whine that in wolf talk meant come lay down.

BB went and laid down next to her and she cuddled up into his fur.

BB gave a while/bark 'is something wrong?'

'No'

'Are you sure'

Wolf licked his muzzle and nuzzled back into him and BB didn't say another word about it.

When it started to get dark Wolf wanted to go out and play so she and BB ran around the woods and played for several hours. They returned to the tower in the very early morning. They went into there rooms after saying there goodnights and went to sleep.

The next day Robin was still awkward around Star but Star acted the same as ever.

Robin made everyone pancakes for breakfast. He sat the large plate stacked tall with pancakes on the table where everyone was sitting and right when BB and Cy where about to dive in to eat Wolf jumped on to the table (still in human-ish form) and growled like a wild animal.

Cy leapt back in fear and hid behind Robins cape and everyone just looked at Wolf who was giving Cy death glares and growling.

"Wolf calm down" BB said

"He tried to eat first" Wolf said in between growls "he needs to learn his place"

BB looked at everyone who was still in shock "It's a dominance thing…in her pack she is the alpha so she eats first"

"She's never been like this before" Raven said

"Well she didn't know much then but now she is better equated"

Wolf started chowing down on the food and kept her eye on everyone to make sure they weren't trying to get any. At one time Cy tried to send his robotic arm in to grab a pancake but Wolf got a hold of the hand and in one bite broke it into nothing but scrap.

When she was full she stepped back from the food.

"You may eat now" she said and jumped out of her seat to go take a walk outside.

When she left the room Cy looked at BB and said "Dude you need to control your girlfriend!"

"No way man you saw what she did to your hand!" BB said

"Just talk with her" Robin said

"Fine I teach her some table manners" BB said with a big grin

"Uh…maybe someone else should teach her the manners of the table?" Star said

"HEY" BB said "Fine I will just tell her to chill"

Beastboy left the table and went to go find Wolf. He saw her sitting by the edge of the water. He went and sat down next to her.

"Hello" she said licking his cheek

"That is one way to kiss I guess" BB said "Hey I got to talk to you"

"About?"

"About back there, what was that all about?"

"I thought you knew, you explained it so well without me telling you anything"

"Well you're a wolf so I mean it was common knowledge. But you need to chill with that"

"Chill?"

"What I mean to say is you need to calm down…around here we don't fight over who eats first."

"But you and Cyborg do all the time"

"Yea…but that is a little different"

"So…you two are fighting for dominance?"

"Um…sort of"

"So who eats first?"

"We all eat at the same time"

"Oh…" Wolf said looking at the ground with a some what confused look on her face "I think I get it"

AFTER A FEW WEEKS WOLF STARTED TO GET THE HANG OF THINGS. SHE WAS ALSO A GREAT PART OF THE TEAM, SHE WAS AN EXELLENT FIGHTER, AND HER AND BEASTBOYS RELASHIONSHIP GREW STRONGER AND STRONGER.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few months since Wolf had joined the team.

Raven, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg all went to the mall. It was a Saturday morning. Beastboy was still asleep and Wolf didn't want to go.

When the four Titans left the tower Wolf walked to where Beastboy's room was. The door opened and she quietly walked over to where BB was (on his bed). He was sound asleep. Wolf jumped onto him and woke him up abruptly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" BB said as he went to jump up but was pinned down by Wolf. "Damn you almost gave me a heart attack" he said while Wolf started kissing his neck. "Warn me before you do-do-do that wou-would you" He said as Wolf started to go lower with the kisses.

"Wolf got on top of him (well she was on top of him the whole time but anyways) and held her head above his.

"Actually I could get use to waking up like this" BB said

And then Wolf kissed him on the mouth with a lot of force and passion. BB rolled her over so the he was now on top and started to take her Pj's off while she took off his boxers.

BB sucked on Wolf's nipples while scratching behind one of her ears making her tail wag. After he was pleased that this breast had gotten enough attention he went to the next one. When he was finished he started to kiss down her belly and started to lick at her womanhood. Wolf howled in pleasure. Beastboy positioned himself on top of her and spread her legs open.

Wolf was kissing at BB's shoulders and then started to bite at him from all the excitement. She bit his neck, chest, ears, and 'other' places.

Beastboy entered her and started thrusting in and out. Wolf started moving with the rhythm. After a little while Wolf got on top of Beastboy and started bouncing up and down. When Beastboy couldn't take it anymore he released himself in her.

Wolf got off of him and licked Beastboy's penis clean then laid down beside him. She kissed him on the neck where her bite marks were.

They laid there for a long time, just holding each other. But after a while they got up to take a shower because the other titans would be coming home soon.

But while most people get clean in the shower Beastboy and Wolf got a little, well more than a little, dirty.

When they finally finished fooling around they cleaned off and went into the living room and not even a minute later the other titans returned home.


	11. Chapter 11

All the titans where sitting in the living room doing several things when the alarm went off.

"Its kitty and her 8 legged boyfriend, they are robbing a jewelry store, TITANS GO" Robin said and they all ran off to go stop the bad guys.

When they got to the jewelry store Kitty and her BF where about to leave but where blocked by the TT "Where do you think your going?" Robin said

"Get out of out way!" he said sending one of his very hairy legs to crash down at robin but Robin dodged and threw one of his blowing up boomerangs at his leg which blew it off. He jumped back and screamed in pain. "You will pay for that!" he said going to send more legs to stab threw rob but was hit with Cyborg's sonic cannon then with some of starfire's lighting bolts.

Raven chanted her words and mail boxes and lamp post went flying at him. Beastboy turned into a rhino and rammed him and by then he was on his last two legs. He sent one towards beastboy but he turned into a bird and dodged it then flew back to where Raven and Cyborg where and morphed into his normal form.

Kitty, who was trying to escape, got her entrance blocked by a certain growling wolf. Kitty looked over and saw that the one who can change into animals was over with the others so she wonders and feared who this was.

Before she could yell to her boyfriend to save her she was tackled to the ground very hard and was underneath a very angry looking wolf.

Robin walked over (havening already handcuffed the spider-dude and put him in a police truck went over to handcuff Kitty.

"Robby-Poo help me!" Kitty cried/yelled

Wolf cocked her head then got off Kitty so Robin could arrest her.

"I knew you wouldn't let that ugly mutt hurt me" Kitty said but then almost wet her pants when she heard a large growl. "AH get me out of here before that thing gives me rabies!"

After the police took the two off to jail Cyborg said "WHOSE UP FOR SOME PIZZA!" Everyone started to walk away but Wolf nudged at BB's leg with her nose.

"Ill catch up with you guys later" he said and they said alright and continued walking on. BB turned into a wolf and in wolf talk asked 'what's up?'

Wolf asked BB to come with her so they could talk. They went into the woods and sat by a small river. They both turned into there human-ish selves and sat by the water.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Beastboy asked in a cheery voice.

"Beastboy" Wolf said in a sad voice "I really don't know how to tell you this so im just going to come right out and say it" she said meeting his eyes "Im pregnant"

And that's the last he remembers before passing out.

When Beastboy regained consciousness he saw Wolf looking over him

"You're awake!" Wolf said exited "Are you ok?"

"Huh…yea" BB said "I just had the weirdest dream though…we were by a river…just like this one" He said pointing to the river next to him "And you had to tell me something important and you said you were pregnant!" he said laughing "How funny is that" then he looked at Wolf who wasn't laugh but was looking at the ground.

"It wasn't a dream Beastboy, im pregnant"

"Are…are you serious?"

Wolf nodded

"Oh man…"

"How long?"

"About 3 or 4 month"

"Oh man…does anyone else know?"

Wolf shook her head

"Do you want to tell them or keep it a secret?"

"Um…I would rather not tell just yet"

"Alright" BB said. He went over and put his arm around her and put her in his lap.

Wolf fell asleep in his arms and he leaned against a tree with her in his lap and fell asleep too.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf was the first to wake.

"He Beastboy, wake up its morning" Wolf said shaking BB's shoulder.

Beastboy awoke "Huh…what?"

"We need to get up, we have been out all night" Wolf said

BB sighed "Yea I guess we need to get back" then he got up after Wolf stood up and stretched. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?"

"Well you get sick when you're pregnant"

"Oh…well humans get sick…I on the other hand don't" Wolf said "Demons and humans are different in many ways and this is just another one of them"

"What other things are different in the pregnancy process?"

"Well…it only takes us 5 months to give birth"

"WHAT" Beastboy Shouted?

"What's wrong?"

"That means…im going to be a father in…in…less than 2 months!"

"Yes…"

"I thought I would have at least some time to get use to the idea!"

"Hey its not my fault don't yell at me!"

"Your right im sorry…this is just so…unexpected"

"Well I guess we will have to deal with it"

"Yea"

There was an awkward silence between the two until a low grumble noise coming from Beastboy's stomach. He put one hand over his stomach and said "Ready to go back to the tower? Im hungry"

"So I have heard" Wolf said laughing

They walked back to the tower to go get some breakfast.

When they got to the tower Cyborg was playing video games with Robin. Robin and Cy turned to see who had come in and when they saw it was only Beastboy and Wolf they went back to playing there games.

"Where's Rea and Star?" BB asked the two titans who were playing there game.

"I dunno" Cy said "Rea is probably in her room and last I saw Star she was just flying around singing songs in an alien language"

"O…k…then" Beastboy said

Beastboy got him and Wolf some food and they went back to Wolf's room to eat. They where sitting on her bed eating when Beastboy asked.

"So is it a boy or a girl?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well I don't know, you some sort of demon magic power thing or something"

Wolf just gave him a blank stare "Yea…"

"If you are so far into the pregnancy why haven't you gained any weight?"

"Well I won't gain weight until a few weeks before the birth, and I won't gain much weight"

"I need to do something to get my mind off this…Want to go swimming?"

"Sure!" Wolf said standing up and walking over to one of her draws in her dressers and pulled out a black bikini that Starfire picked out for her. It was very skimpy. It was a thong bottom and at the top it had a little bit of material that covered the nipples and that was pretty much everything.

Her breasts were practically bulging out of the suit, not that Beastboy was complaining.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth now" Wolf said laughing

Beastboy shook his head and was brought back to reality "Damn" he said looking her body over.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before" Wolf said

"Yea I know but still damn!" He said with a big smile.

Wolf walked over to Beastboy who was standing up now. "Are you going to go get your suit?"

Beastboy looked Wolf up and down "Fuck I can't take this" He said then pounced on her.

About an hour later Wolf and Beastboy laid in Wolf's bed together naked and sweaty. "You want to know something else good about that bathing suit?"

"Huh" Wolf said resting her head on Beastboy's chest ((((which had scratches and bite marks on it I wonder why lol)))

"How easy it was to get off" BB said with a grin.

Wolf got up and walked over to pick up her suit that had been thrown on the floor and she put it on. "You ready to go swimming."

"Let me go get my suit" BB said trying not to stare at Wolf so they could actually go swimming instead of…other…things, not that he would have minded doing 'other' things. BB put his cloths on and he and Wolf walked across the hall to his room. He went in and grabbed his swim suit and quickly put it on then put a white T-shirt on.

He and Wolf went down to where the pool was. Wolf jumped into the pool imminently. Beastboy went over to a bench and set the towels down and took his shirt off.

At the same time Raven was walking to where the library was and to get there you needed to pass the pool. She glanced over and saw Beastboy and at first she didn't care but then she noticed was he didn't have a shirt on but what really drew her attention was the fact that there where cuts and bites all over his chest.

"Beastboy, what happened to your chest?" Raven asked making BB look up.

"Huh…oh…um…it was nothing" Beastboy said getting a blush across his face.

Raven noticed Wolf in the pool and she quickly understood why his body was like that.

"Whatever" Raven said and walked off

"Rea wait" BB started to say but then wolf called to him "You coming in Beastboy?"

"Yea...coming"


	13. Chapter 13

**It had been about two weeks and Wolf was lying in her bed. It was the middle of the night but she couldn't fall asleep. She heard a howl outside and sat up. She listened and heard it again. **

**She opened her window and jumped out landing on her feet. She followed to where the howl was because that wasn't just any howl that was her fathers howl.**

**'What is he doing here? This could be bad…' Wolf thought to herself as she ran to get to her father as quickly as she could.**

**When she smelled her father was close she began to really worry. She hadn't seen him in a long time and she was afraid something bad had happened for him to have come out here himself and not just have sent someone else to deliver whatever message he had for her.**

**Then she came to a stop. He father was in front of her. He was a large Wolf 4 or 5 times the normal size of a Wolf. He was sitting down and he had many wolves around him lying down.**

**Wolf came right in front of him and bent down to kneel before him. "Father, you wanted to see me?"**

**"Yes, there is something important I must tell you" Her father said "A very powerful being is trying to take control over the whole entire universe and that includes all of the forests, woods, and the creatures that live inside them."**

**"I see…so you need assistance in destroying this demon?" Wolf said standing up**

**"This demon is very powerful…it seems to have to power to control mystical creatures" Wolf's father said "The gods in trusted this demon to Hades for even Hades feared what would happen if this demon where to escape. So for millions of years this demon was not born with a name because it is said that the moment the demon was born it murdered its parents in cold blood. Not much is know about the parents. But since then the demon has been known as Kagai which means evil" Her father took a breath "He was locked away after killing thousands of humans for the sheer joy of it…and he has stayed locked up until now…it seems that he was able to get Hades dog Cerberus under his mind control and he escaped. Since then he has been building and army of mystical creatures that he plans on using to gain control over the entire universe."**

**"How do we defeat him?" Wolf asked her father**

**"He must be stabbed where the X on his chest is that is where his heart is located" **

**"That doesn't seem too hard"**

**"Oh but you are wrong my child it is almost impossible" Her father said "I believe that you may be the only one who can do this"**

**"Me?" Wolf said shocked "But why me"**

**"You can move swiftly and fast and it would be to difficult to fight off Kagai and his brain washed minions while trying to stab him in exact spot. So I need you to kill him while I and my troops kill the creatures he has possessed."**

**"What does he look like?"**

**"He is said to have the body of a dragon, the arms of and octopus, a tail with spikes, wings of a giant bat and a head of a giant eagle"**

**"Alright father, when do we leave?"**

**"Right now" He said turning to start walking to where he came from (very far away)"**

**"But father" Wolf said then stopped herself when her father turned around and looked at her.**

**"Could…could you give me a little bit of time…there is something I have to do"**

**"Fine, meet here at sunrise" he said then walked off.**

**Wolf ran back to the tower and got back in her room. She didn't have much time only 45 minutes or so.**

**She ran to her desk and got a pen and paper out and started to write something. When she finally finished she laid it on her bed and walked over to her window. She took one last look at the room as a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away and took off to go meet her father leaving her new friends and the father of her children behind and in the past, or so she thought. **

**Later on the day Beastboy went to go get Wolf because she hadn't come out of her room all morning. But little did he know she was way gone by then. He walked into her room but didn't see anyone. Then he noticed the note on her bed. He went over to pick it up. **

**It read:**

**YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HER NOTE SAYS **


	14. Chapter 14

The note read:

_Dear Beastboy, _

_Im writing you this note because I couldn't tell you this in person. Im leaving and I most likely wont return. You see…my father came here and told me about this demon named Kagai. He is pure evil and he wants to take control of the universe. I have to stop him. This is very dangerous and I might not make it out alive. But I promise you that if I survive I will come back to you._

_Love Wolf_

"Wolf…no…" Beastboy said clutching the note almost in tears. He ran out of Wolf's room and ran to raven's room. He pounded on the door "RAVEN OPEN UP"

Ravens door opened and a very annoyed Raven opened the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"What do you know about Kagai!" Beastboy said frantically.

Raven pulled Beastboy into her room. The door shut behind them.

"How do you know about kagai?" Raven said. Beastboy could barely see her because her room was so dark.

"Its Wolf she's gone…she went to fight this Kagai person…demon…dude thing! I need help finding it…finding her!"

Raven sighed. "So…she is the one"

"What? Who is the one? And what is the one?"

"Everyone magical being has been worrying about this. It was said that a girl was going to slay him but no one knew who that girl was." Raven said

"We have to go help her!" Beastboy said

"We can't"

"WHY NOT"

"We don't know where they are!"

"Well can't you find her?"

"It's not as easy as that!"

"Is it possible though!"

"Well yes but…"

"Then do it!"

Raven let out a large sigh "And what do you plan to do when you find her?"

"Well help her of course"

"You won't survive against Kagai"

"But I could help her!"

"…fine…but it will take some time"

WITH WOLF

Wolf and her father where running side by side

"Where is he exactly?"

"He is at the gate…he got through them but he has been building his army right outside it. As you know it is very difficult to get to and leave the gate even when you have crossed over to either the living or the dead."

"So we fight him there?"

"No…we need to get him back to the death side of the gate…that way we stand a chance. His army of brainwashed soldiers can't follow him in there" "Your going to have to get us to the gate and put him and yourself on the other side."

"…WH…what…" Wolf said "But…but I cant…im not nearly strong enough even with spiritually powers"

"Not when you're using regular magic."

"You…you want me to use dark magic? But it's forbidden. I can't!"

"You can! It's the only way! Darkness and evil flows through your blood no matter how much you want to deny it."

"NO your wrong! Mothers spiritual powers may have been contaminated with dark magic…but that doesn't mean evil is within me"

"Yes it does and you know it"

_Mother was an excellent priestess…but…she got in to the dark side of magic…I still can't forgive her for that! _Wolf thought to herself

_She didn't have a choice! She did it to save YOU _Wolf said, arguing with herself inside her head

_But…_

_NO no buts you know she did it to save you! But while saving you…she contaminated your blood with evil…but you can contain your evil…it won't consume you! So it makes you stronger!_

_But if I use the dark side of me so that I can control and make the dark magic stronger…I could lose control!_

"Aren't you afraid of the evil taking over though?"

"I know you can do it, you're strong, just like your mother"

And with that there conversation ended and they ran on.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER AT THE TITANS TOWER

"Aren't you ready YET?" BB said

"For the thousand time NO" Raven shouted

SAME TIME BUT WITH WOLF

Wolf and her father and all the wolves following them came to a halt in front of a large temple.

Wolf and everyone else walked in. The walked straight up the stairs and down a large hallway. At the end of the hallway was a statue. The statue was of the devil. And underneath it was writing write in strange letters, the language of evil as it is know. It said LAND OF THE DEAD, PORTAL TO THE AFTERLIFE.

Wolf went in front of the altar and knelt down.

BACK WITH RAVEN AND BEASTBOY

Raven and Beastboy where sitting criss-cross facing each other inside a circle of powder and had a design in the middle and was outlined with candles.

"Alright take my hands" Raven said

Beastboy took her hands and Raven closed her eyes and started chanting a spell. A whirlwind of dust and darkness started up around Beastboy and Raven and Raven opened up her eyes and there was a white light coming out then she yelled SHOW ME and a white light Burst through her mouth and then Beastboy saw her.

"WOLF" He shouted

"She can't hear you" Raven said "We are merely seeing where she is at and what she is doing"

"What is this place" Beastboy asked looking around

"It looks familiar Raven said looking around until she saw the statue "What is she doing here…she isn't trying to get to the gates is she!"

"What?"

"We are in the devils temple. It looks like she is trying to get to the gate that can take you to the afterlife. But she wouldn't be able too unless she uses dark magic."

Then wolf started to chant a spell. And like Raven a light came out of her eyes but instead of white it was red. The devils mark suddenly stated to appear on her as she chanted.

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"She…she is worshiping to the devil…she's using dark magic to get to the other side"

"But…what…why…"

"Shh" Raven said "Listen"

"Enma saraundo** touhou motte goshujin kensei kyou touhou goshujin chikara kon maro ken en bo-n gotoku issun"**

**And then Wolf was surrounded by a red light and she screamed.**

**"What's happening, what did she say!"**

**"She was speaking the language of evil"**

**"What…do you know it?"**

**Raven looked down, ashamed that she knew it for it was evil and should not be known to someone unless they are evil and have tampered with dark magic. "She said…'Devil surround me with your power give me your strength and let you and I be born as one"**

**"Which means?"**

**"The devil is giving her power so that they may pass to the gate."**

**"We have to follow them"**

**"You can't unless you connect with the devil like she did"**

**"But what if something happens to her!" **

**"We wouldn't be able to do anything about it anyways except for watch!"**

**Beastboy looked down. "Your right"**

**"Do you really want to go? You might see things that are horrible beyond imagination…memories may swarm you…images may engulf your mind…you would be able to see the battle…and is Wolf were to get killed…you would see her die…"**

**"But you said you can't get pass unless you have a connection with the devil"**

**"I…I know things…about dark magic…I have done things I shouldn't have and that I regret…and…because of this I have made a connection…a very strong connection…with the devil"**

**Raven looked like she would cry**

**"…Raven…"**

**Raven shook herself out of what she was thinking "so do you want to do this or not!"**

**Beastboy thought for a moment. "Yes"**

**Raven sighed "alright" **

"Enma **akuseputo mai chi tameni hon kadoguchi tame sono kado"**

**And after she said that her arms got cuts and blood gushed out and surrounded them in a whirlpool"**

**"RAVEN" beastboy yelled **

**But then the tornado went away and Raven collapsed. Beastboy helped her up. **

**"WHAT HAPPENED?"**

**"That was the only way to get us through. Since we are not really here, physically, the devil needed something of physical value from one of us."**

**"You gave him your blood!"**

**"Yes, now we are physically here and we need to find Wolf" **

**"Leave that to me" Beastboy said and he changed into a wolf and started to sniff her out. **

**The where wandering for a long time when beastboy changed back to his normal self. "Where close!" "I can smell her just around that corner…but there's another scent with it…it's not a wolf's scent"**

**"Its Kagai…he's here I can sense his demonic power."**

**Then they heard a large roar. And they rushed to see what was happening. When they turned the corner they were greeted with a bloody battle. Wolves where fighting with dragons, elves, fairies and other various magical creatures. There was blood everywhere. And right in the middle of the battle field was Wolf. She was protected by a shield and she seemed to be trying to cast a spell. **

**And in front of her was a large demon with **body of a dragon, the arms of and octopus, a tail with spikes, wings of a giant bat and a head of a giant eagle.

"Wh…what is that?" Beastboy asked Raven

"That would be Kagai"

"We need to help Wolf!" Beastboy said starting to run to where Wolf was but was stopped by Ravens powers.

"The only thing we can do to help her is to kill all these creatures that are protecting Kagai"

"Then lets do in" Beastboy said turning into a T-rex and going after a dragon that had flown by. The wolves were shocked to see this but knew that he was on there side. Raven also joined in on the slaying. With Raven and Beastboy's help they slayed all the magical creatures that were thrown at them. Beastboy turned to his normal self and Raven stood next to him. They looked at the sight it front of them and saw carnage. The dead bodies of wolves and other creatures lay in front of them. Torn to shreds. Blood everywhere and on everyone. In the middle of all of this Wolf was still in her force field chanting.

All of a sudden there was a loud noise. A gate behind Kagai started to open and as hard as Kagai tried to get away he was sucked in along with Wolf.

"WOLF NO" But he was blocked by a very large wolf, Wolf's father.

Beastboy tried to get to her but it was too late.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP ME!"

"She needs to do this alone"

"There is no way she can take on that demon"

"Be patient…time will tell us all and give us the outcome for this battle."

So beastboy waited. As much as he hated it he stood by and waited.

"Beastboy…you do know that the battle could go either way…and no matter who wins Kagai will be stuck behind those gates…and there is a chance…that is Wolf wins she could be trapped too."

"WHAT" Beastboy screamed "What if that happens what do we do to get her out?"

"Nothing" The large wolf said "We do nothing; there is nothing we could do"

"How are you guy supposed to get back without her?"

"She left a portal open that only we could pass threw, and we can only pass though it once so once we leave there is no going back."

Beastboy was angry, sad, depressed, lonely, and tired. But he waited. He waited for hours.

"Beastboy, we need to leave" Raven said sadly

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Im too tired. I can't keep us here any longer."

"NO im not leaving"

"She is right. If she hasn't come out by now she is either trapped or dead. Lets go" The large wolf said and then turned to go to where the portal was to take them home.

"You cant just leave her here!"

"Beastboy…"

"Im not leaving!"

"Then im sorry beastboy im going to have to take you by force" Raven said

And then she and Beastboy were surrounded by a black Raven. Beastboy tried to get out of it but it was no use. When the Raven appeared in Ravens room both Beastboy and Raven where shot out of the circle they had been in.

Raven stood up, legs wobbly.

Beastboy didn't bother standing up. Raven walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He pulled away from her.

"Listen Beastboy, you need to lie down, this has had a major toll on your body"

"Shut up…just…shut up…"Beastboy said then collapsed.


	15. Chapter 15

When Beastboy awoke he was in the hospital room in the Titans Tower. He had all sorts of needles in him and wires connected to his body.

He looked around and saw Raven in a Chair…well levitating in a chair.

"Raven…" Beastboy said

Raven opened one eye and noticed that BB had gotten up.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked him.

"What happened with Wolf?" Beastboy asked in a harsh voice.

Raven looked down. "I don't know…"

"Is she…dead?" BB asked getting teary eyed.

"Most likely…but…its not for sure" Raven said walking over to Beastboy's bed.

Beastboy put his head in his hands and just started crying.

Raven didn't know what to do so she put her hand on his shoulder and he grabbed on to her and shoved his head into her chest and just cried.

Normally Raven would be mad but she just patted his back and told him it would be ok.

Beastboy cried for almost an hour and finally settled down.

"She was pregnant you know…" Beastboy said looking down at his bed but talking to Raven.

Raven knew this, she could sense it, but she didn't say anything.

"I was going to be a father…but now…"

"Beastboy…im sorry" Raven said not knowing what else to say

"What am I going to do without her?" Beastboy asked

"Whatever you did before her" Raven replied bluntly

"What?" Beastboy said looking up at her

"Well…I guess…you just have to get over it move on and go back to how things normally were." Raven said

"Go back? GO BACK? HOW CAN I GO BACK TO HOW THINGS USE TO BE???" Beastboy yelled

"HEY don't yell at me you asked and I gave you my answer what do you want me to say huh? Do you want me to lie and tell you a bunch of bullshit!?" Raven said in a slightly angry but more rational voice.

"I…I don't know…" Beastboy

"Im not saying its not going to be hard but…this is how life is Beastboy…there is not a whole lot you can do about it…"

Beastboy looked at Raven "There isn't anything we can do?"

Raven looked down "No…"

But in Raven's head she knew there was something she could do. But she would have to do it on her own there was no use in getting Beastboy's hopes up for nothing.

Raven sat with Beastboy until he fell back asleep. Once he was asleep she went into thought about what she was going to do.

Then she made a decision, she would do it, so she went to her room and started doing research.

HUH I WONDER WHAT RAVEN IS PLANNING ON DOING?!?! OH THE SUSPENSE!! AND IS WOLF DEAD? OR JUST TRAP ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE AND IF SHE IS CAN SHE GET BACK OVER? AND WHAT ABOUT THE BABY? WELL I GUESS WE WILL FIND OUT SOON!!!


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a three weeks since Wolf had disappeared. Beastboy's body had healed but his heart had not. He was so angry and hurt and depressed all he did all day was sit in his room. He just wished there was something he could do, something someone could do. But what he didn't know was that someone who could do something was in her room right now preparing.

Raven sat on her floor lighting candles that went all the way around her in a circle. In front of Raven was the lifeless body of a young beautiful blonde girl.

"I hope this works" Raven said out loud. She started chanting and the flame on the candles grew. She started to levitate into the air. The flames started to swirl all around her into a tornado with her in the middle. She kept chanting and her eyes turned completely black as her chanting become louder. As she said the last words in the spell the flame tornado stopped and the candles went back to there normal flame but Raven stayed levitated in the air, eyes as black as night.

When Raven opened her eyes she was not in her room. In fact, she was nowhere. All around her all she could see was white. She looked down at her hands and although she could see her hand she could see through it. Now, if she is alive then this could work.

"Wolf. Wolf it is Raven. Are you alive?" Raven said to nobody. She started into the whiteness, waiting.

"Raven?" Said a voice. Raven looked towards where the voice came from. And there she was. Wolf stood there looking at Raven.

"How did you get into my mind?" Wolf asked Raven.

Raven looked at Wolf. She was noticeable pregnant. "That is not important, I needed to know if you were alive and since I cannot pass through the gate to look I had to come into your mind." Raven said.

"Do you know the risk you took! If I was dead then you would be stuck here forever!" Wolf said.

"I know, but I needed to know that way I could help bring you back." Raven said.

"I'm stuck here Raven, I can't go back." Wolf said.

"There is a way, I have a body in my room with inscriptions on it, if you let me put the inscriptions on you and if the spell works your soul will be transferred to that body." Raven said.

"Where did you get a body from? And how do you know these kinds of spells? And why are you doing this for me?" Wolf asked.

"Look do you want to do this or not?" Raven asked avoiding the questions.

Seeing that she was not going to get answers to her questions from Raven she said "Might as well try."

Raven pulled leaves out of her cape and said a spell and the leaves were mashed up and made into some sort of ink. She drew the inscriptions she needed onto Wolf's body.

"Alright, are you ready?" Raven asked.

Wolf nodded her head.

Raven began to chant a spell. The whiteness all around them turned to blackness and a heavy wind picked up all around them. Everything seemed to be going well until Raven screamed. The color around them went from black to white to red to nothing. It was nothing no color at all.

Raven opened her eyes. She saw the body of the blonde girl lying in front of her staring at her. But there seemed to be no life in her. Raven got on her knees and knelt before the body looking down to see if the spell had worked. She felt different as she got up but she didn't know what it was.

Raven looked at the body and shook it, no response. "Damn I hoped it would work." Raven felt weird. She got up and went to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and almost passed out. Her hair was long, her eyes were yellow and her K9 teeth seemed to have grown but that was nothing compared to when she saw her stomach it was huge.

"Raven…" She heard a voice, Wolf's voice. But she didn't know where her voice was coming from. It sounded like the voice was coming from her mind.

"Oh know…" Raven said "Wolf…Wolf where are you?" Raven said aloud.

"Raven…Raven what happened? Why do you look like that?" Wolf said

"You can see me? Where are you?" Raven said

"I…I think I am inside your mind…" Wolf said

"What???" Raven put her fingers to both sides of her head and concentrated. "Oh shit you are!!"

"Think your mind is dark enough?" Wolf said looking around. "It's so gloomy"

"I like it that way" Raven said.

"There is a portal, let's see where it takes me" Wolf said walking into the portal.

"Wolf wait" But when Raven looked around she was inside her own mind. "What? How did I get in here?" Raven said.

"Why am I in your body?" Wolf said. She was in Raven's room looking at the mirror but seeing Raven's reflection instead of her own. "Wait! Beastboy!"

"No wait! We need to figure out what is going on." Raven said looking around. "This portal seems to be the gate way to who controls my body." Raven said walking through it and then she blinked her eyes and was in control of her own body again.

Raven sat down on the bed. "Ok…something went wrong and now your soul is in my body…" Raven looked down at her stomach "And so is your baby." She thought to herself, knowing Wolf would be able to hear her thoughts.

"I want to see Beastboy! Please Raven!" Wolf begged.

"Fine, but let me talk to him first." Raven got up and made sure her cape covered her now much larger stomach. She walked out of her room then turned around remembering something. She looked at the lifeless body on her floor. "Uh…I should get rid of this first."

After that was taken care of Raven walked towards Beastboy's room. Raven knocked on his door.

"Leave me alone" Said a voice filled with depression.

"Beastboy, it's Raven, I need to talk to you…it's important." Raven said

"Come in" Beastboy said.

Beastboy's room was a complete mess. He had no lights on his curtains were closed and he just sat on his bed staring at a picture of him and Wolf.

"Beastboy…something happened…" Raven said sitting on his bed "It's about Wolf."


	17. Chapter 17

"What happened? Is wolf ok?" Beastboy said rushing to Raven grabbing her by the shoulders making her cape swish back reveling her stomach. Beastboy looked down and stepped back. "What happened to you? Why is your stomach so huge? And your eyes…they have changed"

"Look Beastboy" Raven said quickly covering her body with the cape. "I tried to bring her back…"

"You what?!" Beastboy shouted still bewildered by the fact that Raven's stomach looked like it might explode. "What did you do? Did it work?"

"Sort of…" Raven said

"What do you mean sort of? Where is she Raven?"

(WOLF TAKES CONTROL OF RAVENS BODY)

"I'm right here Beastboy!" Wolf said jumping into Beastboy's arms and kissing him passionately. Beastboy kissed back for a moment then remembered who he was kissing and he pushed Raven back.

"Raven what's wrong with you?!"

"It's me Beastboy! It's Wolf!" Wolf said looking into his eyes.

"Raven this isn't funny!" Beastboy said getting angry.

"It really is me beastboy! Raven tried to bring me back, well bring my soul back anyways, and she was going to put it in an uninhabited body, but, something went wrong…and well…here I am!"

Beastboy looked at Raven dumbfounded. "Is…is it really you?"

"Yes it's me Beastboy! Oh god I've missed you so much!" Wolf said, tears streaming down her face and she fell into Beastboy's arms.

Beastboy was frozen with shock for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around Ravens body, believing everything he was just told.

(INSIDE RAVENS MIND)

Raven saw everything that was going on but was getting tired of it very quick. She cut the connection so that she could not see or hear what was happening so that they could have some privacy.

(BACK WITH BEASTBOY AND RAVEN)

After a few minutes of just holding each other, enjoying each others warmth and love Beastboy pulled back and looked down and Ravens large belly. "So that's our…"

"That's our baby." Wolf finished for him with a smile.

Beastboy's eyes got teary eyed slightly and he put his face down to her belly. "Hey there, im your daddy."

Wolf jumped "It kicked" she said giggling.

"Wolf…how did this happen?" Beastboy asked

"I think Raven can expain better" Wolf said closing her eyes. When she opened them again she looked around the room then at Beastboy.

"Wolf?" Beastboy asked curiously.

"No." Raven said "It's me"

"This is confusing, what happened."

"I don't know…I think because she was pregnant the spell wasn't expecting two souls, which is much harder to bring back than one, and it couldn't handle it and put the souls in the closes body…mine"

"Can Wolf hear me?"

"Yes, unless she breaks the connection, but as long as she doesn't break the connection she can hear everything I hear and see everything I see."

"And you guys can just switch back and forth?"

"Yes"

"Raven…what are we going to do? Or more what can we do?"

"I don't know…" Raven said having an idea in mind "I might be able to transfer her soul into another being…but not the baby…"

"WHAT NO WE CAN'T JUST ABANDON THE BABY!" Beastboy shouted

"Calm down Calm down that is not what I meant! What I meant was I have to wait for the baby to be born in order to get Wolf's soul out of me. If I try to remove both of their souls it is very likely only one of them would make it to the body and they other would either remain inside me or lost"

"Raven…are you sure? Is that the only possible way?"

"Unless you want to risk it, yes"

"No, I don't want to risk it." Beastboy said "So what are we going to do."

"Both Wolf and the baby will have to remain inside my body until the baby is born."

Beastboy looked at his fingers and started counting and did some math inside of his head. "Wolf would be giving birth in about a month, give or take."

"Yeah, I can tell" Raven said looking down at her enormous belly.

"Do you think you will be able to handle it?" Beastboy asked.

"The question is do you think you will be able two hormonally unbalanced pregnant woman?"

"Wolf didn't get morning sickness" Beastboy said

"That may be true but you forget some things, one, im not a Wolf so I will get sick. Two, just because she didn't get sick doesn't mean she won't get mood swings, wolves get very moody when they are getting closer to giving birth. And on top of that I will have mood swings."

"I think I can handle it"

"We will see" Raven said with a grin.

"Raven, can I talk to Wolf again? Alone?" Beastboy asked.

"You guys better not do anything gross." Raven said switching over.

Wolf said in her mind "I don't think it's gross"

"Ew im going to break the connection now! Gross!" Raven said and let Wolf and Beastboy be alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Wolf and Beastboy talked for a very long time. They talked about what had been going on since they had not seen each other, about how much they had missed each other, but most importantly what they were going to do.

"We can't let Raven have the baby Beastboy…it's not right!" Wolf said

"I know it's not but you a re in her body what else is there to do?" Beastboy asked

"I don't know…we have to figure something out. We can't let Raven give birth to our child…it's just not fair to her."

"Wolf…I love you" Beastboy said then put his hand on her stomach "And I love our child and I know that we cannot just let Ravens body give birth to our baby…it is just not right…but we have no other option"

"Yes…we do…"

"No! We are not going to get rid of the baby! Are you insane!"

"Beastboy what else can we do! I love this baby just as much as you" Wolf said holding her stomach "But what if Raven and I are stuck like this forever? Then what? She would have to give birth and be a mother to a child who is not even hers! That's not right! I can't take her body and her life away from her!"

"But you can take the life of our child!"

"Beastboy don't be like this! This isn't an easy decision! This isn't even a decision at all, we are just discussing options remember!!"

Beastboy looked away "I can't get rid of my child"

"Beastboy…I know what you mean…but just think about it, think about the future! It won't work"

"I know it won't" He said with tears in his eyes "And I know what we have to do."

Wolf flew into Beastboy's arms and cried and Beastboy stroked her hair. "I know, its ok, I know" he repeated to her.

After Wolf cried for nearly an hour she pulled away from Beastboy's chest.

"Will you talk to Raven for me?" Wolf asked

"What do you want me to tell her?"

Wolf looked down and tears began to form in her eyes again.

"It's ok Wolf don't cry again…I will talk to her"

She sniffled "Alright"

Wolf closed her eyes and a few moments later her eyes opened once again but instead Raven was in control.

"What's wrong with Wolf? Before she cut of the connection it sounded as if she was crying" Raven said to Beastboy.

Beastboy looked down at his lap "Raven…thank you so much for bringing her back…we can't thank you enough"

"It's alright Beastboy"

"But…we can't ask you to have our baby"

"What?"

"It is not fair for you. We can't ask you to do something like that. What if you and Wolf are stuck like this? We can't ask you to be a mother for our child. It's not right. You have your own life and we can't fuck it up for you"

"Beastboy…"

"We are getting rid of the baby"

"Beastboy no!"

Beastboy looked up

"I won't let that happen! I already told you we will wait until the baby is born then I can take her soul out of my body"

"Raven…"

"End of discussion" Raven stated

Beastboy smiled

"Thanks Raven"


	19. Chapter 19

Raven walked out of Beastboy's room and ran into Starfire in the hallway. Raven immediately covered her belly with her cloak but it was too late Starfire had already seen her enormous belly. Raven tried to head directly for her room so she could avoid talking to Starfire altogether. In fact, so hope she could avoid everyone for about a month so that maybe nobody would notice that she was pregnant with Beastboy's child but it wasn't her child she was just giving birth to it. But of course Starfire could not just let Raven walk on by after seeing her stomach looking like it was ready to explode.

"_Maybe if you ignore her she wont ask any questions?" Wolf suggested inside Ravens mind _

"_Oh come on its Starfire, if I ignore her she will only keep pestering me. Man I was hoping to keep this a secret if possible."_

"_And how could you do that? Look at your belly!" _

"_Yeah I have kind of noticed it! I can't even see my feet thank you very much! Haven't you guys heard of something called condoms?"_

"_Eh they aren't as pleasure full" Wolf said matter-of-factly_

"_Okay I did not need to know that!"_

Raven was pulled out of the discussion going on inside her mind between her and Wolf by Starfire's squeaky voice.

"Oh my goodness, Raven, your huge!" Starfire said in a loud shriek, stating the obvious.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Starfire "Gee thanks" she muttered in an aggravated voice. "I got to go" and she turned to go to her room when Starfire grabbed her arm to stop her and Raven turned her head to glance at Starfire who shockingly had a very serious and concerned expression on her face instead of her usual happy expression.

"What?" Raven said half annoyed that she was being held back from going into the comfort of her bedroom and half worried that Starfire may know that she is pregnant.

"What do you mean what?" Starfire said offended "This morning you stomach was flat and now it looks like you shoved a load of watermelons into you, what's going on?"

Raven attempted to pull her arm away from Starfire's grip but the red head held on tight waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing alright just let me go" Raven said getting very frustrated.

"How can you say it's nothing? I know something is going on Raven its fairly obvious! Now why don't you tell me and maybe I can help you." Starfire said standing her ground and not letting Raven wiggle her way out.

"_Dammit what should I do?" Raven said inside her mind hoping Wolf had some sort of brilliant scheme planned in order to get out of this predicament. _

"_How should I know? I have never seen her this serious before. Obviously we cannot make up some sort of stupid lie to get out of it. Maybe we should tell her? They are all going to find out sooner or later."_

"_I would rather it be later than sooner…"_

"_Doesn't look like we have much of a choice though"_

_Raven sighed "Your right"_

Raven looked up and down the hall to make sure that nobody was around then she looked at Starfire we stared intensely at her. "Alright, I will tell you but not here"

They walked down to the end of the hallway towards Raven's room and approached the door which opened automatically reacting to Ravens arrival. They both stepped into the dark room and Raven used her powers to make a few candles light up in order to bring brightness. Raven walked across the room to her bed and sat down then motioned for Starfire to do the same.

"Alright look…I know this is going to sound completely strange and probably untrue but here it goes...as you know Wolf has been missing ever since that battle and we haven't know whether or not she was alive or dead."

Starfire nodded

"Well I wanted to find out if she was dead or alive by using certain dark magic to get into a realm where you can communicate with creatures that are alive yet not on the living earth. If she was alive there was a chance I could capture her soul and put it into an empty shell...which means a lifeless body. I had the body of a young girl readily waiting so that if I did find Wolf's soul I could transfer it into the body of the girl."

Starfire nodded not seeming surprised or disgusted by what Raven had said as she though Starfire would have been so she continued…

"It turns out Wolf was indeed still alive and her soul remained trapped in the other realm so I tried to bring it back and transfer her soul. The complication there was that Wolf…was pregnant with Beastboy's child"

This made Starfire gasp and her eyes went slightly bigger as she absorbed all this information but she quickly regained her composure and told Raven to go on with the story.

"I knew she was pregnant but I hadn't taken into consideration how it would affect the spell and the transferring process. I could only transfer one soul into the body and because the baby is unborn their souls are attached. So their two souls had to be put into the first available body because they couldn't reach the vacant body and my body was the connecter between the living and non living world so their souls were put into my body."

"So Wolf's soul is trapped inside your body am I correct?" Starfire asked baffled

"Yes"

"Can she get out?"

"Well actually, I could transfer her soul into an uninhabited shell but because she is pregnant there is no guarantee the baby will make it and their souls may become detached and the unborn child soul with just kind of float around forever without a purpose and we decided not to take the risk"

"We?" Starfire asked

"Wolf, Beastboy, and I. You see Wolf is inside my mind. We can talk inside my mind and she can even become in control of my body by passing through some sort of portal that is inside there."

"Oh I see so you guys are sort of sharing bodies?"

"Exactly" Raven said surprised at how well Starfire was handling all of this. "We all talked it over and originally Beastboy and Wolf decided they were going to…get rid of the baby" as she said this she could feel Wolf getting depressed just by the thought of killing her unborn child "but I talked them out of it and explained to them that if I gave birth to the baby through my body it would still be their child and hold their characteristics as it would have it Wolf gave birth, and once the baby is born its soul will be detached from Wolf's soul and I will be able to transfer Wolf's soul out of my body and into an empty shell."

"So you are going to have their baby?" Starfire asked

"Yeah basically" Raven said with a hint of relief in her voice that she told someone besides Beastboy and Wolf who obviously had to be informed and she wouldn't have to keep it a complete secret.

"When is she…well you…going to have the baby?" Star asked

"Probably about a month or so" Raven said almost worriedly

"This is wonderful news Raven! We can have a shower of babies and buy cloths for you and for the baby oh and we can set up a whole room for it and…"

Raven cut her off…

"No! I don't want to throw a party for this; in fact, I don't want anyone else knowing really. I mean I suppose they have to find out eventually but I would like to prolong that and possible even avoid the other from finding out if at all possible so you have to promise that you will not tell anyone else!" Raven said in a stern voice

"Oh but of course I understand. But say we don't tell the others, and you go into labor then what?"

"We can go to some hospital, I don't know"

"And then what? Wolf is just going to show up at the door with a baby in her arms?"

"Look we haven't gotten all the detail worked out but I don't want to have to deal with anything or anybody else right now so promise me you won't tell"

"I promise" Starfire said holding her hand over her heart to show how sincere she was about keeping her promise. "And if you need anything, and I mean anything at all just let me know"

"I will Star, thanks." Raven said thankfully "I think im going to go to bed now im exhausted"

"Alright. I will see you in the morning then?" Starfire asked

"Yeah" Raven replied

Starfire stood up and contemplated giving Raven a huge but decided against it because Raven wasn't big on hugs and she had just opened up to her and she didn't want Raven to regret talking to her about this. She walked out of the room and stopped and turned around and looked at Raven "Hey Raven"

Raven looked at her wondering what she wanted and getting slighty irritated that she wasn't leaving the room like she wanted her to.

"Can you tell Wolf im glad she is okay and I can't wait for her to be in a body of her own again?"

Raven smiled and Wolf, inside Raven's mind, smiled too.

"_Tell her thanks I have missed all of them so much and im glad to be back…well sort of back…"_

"She said she missed all of you guys and is glad to be back"

Starfire smiled then turned and walked out of the room.

Raven sighed

"_Well one person knows now" Wolf said_

"_Yup…but she won't tell anyone, I know she won't" Raven said back_

"_But eventually we will have to explain things to everyone won't we? We can't just lie about this to our friends."_

"_I know, but lets just take this one step at a time and worry about this later" Raven said "I am going to bed…try not to think to loud" She said laughing._

_Wolf laughed back "I will try, night"_

"_Night"_


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Raven woke up to a knocking at her door. She lifted the blankets from over her head so she could glare at whoever was on the other side of the door for waking her up.

"_Who the hell is waking me up this early in the morning" Raven said to Wolf inside her mind. _

"_Raven it's nearly noon look at your clock" Wolf said back_

Raven glanced over at her clock that was flashing 11:53 in bright neon red numbers. Raven mumbled as she got out of bed and threw on a large black robe. There was another knock and Raven was getting irritated at the person's impatience. She walked across the room and opened the door slightly to see Beastboy standing their eagerly.

Beastboy scurried into the room and Raven glared at him shutting the door behind her as she walked back to her bed.

"Hey Raven" He said happily "It is you right?"

"Yeah, why what's up?"

"Nothing is up I just came to you room to say hi" Beastboy said

"Well I WAS sleeping until my rest was disturbed by a pounding at my door" She said as she glanced at him.

Beastboy smiled sheepishly "Well it's almost noon what were you going to do sleep around all day? That's not very healthy"

"You try having a 4 month old baby put into your stomach overnight and tell me how energetic you are." Raven said with a hiss

"True." Beastboy remarked "So how are Wolf and the baby?" he asked

"They are both fine" Raven said getting over the fact that she had been disturbed from her slumber.

"That's good. Hey did you tell Starfire anything? She kept giving me the weirdest looks this morning…"

"Huh…oh yeah…she knows" Raven said forgetting that she had let Starfire in on everything that was going on.

"Oh that explains a lot. So why did you tell her?"

"She saw my stomach by accident, although I can't say that it is hard to miss." She said looking down at her belly that was poking through her robe.

"Yeah I guess not huh"

"She said she wasn't going to tell anyone else"

"They are going to find out eventually…"

"Were going to tell them…just not yet…" Raven said.

"So…what, you are just going to hide out in your room for a while then pop out and say oh im having a baby by the way" Beastboy said sarcastically

Raven glared at Beastboy who immediately shriveled away from her.

"I mean…um…so what are you going to do?" Beastboy asked giving a sheepish laugh.

"I don't know what I am going to do but I know you are going to go out into the kitchen and make me a scrambled egg omelet with lots of onions and a little bit of the green peppers and put salsa inside and fold it all up and some toast on the side of that…make that three pieces of toast and some orange juice and some apple juice and some cranberry juice and a chopped up apple and one third of an orange and…oh some spaghetti! But no sauce on it just boil the noodles and then mix it with some butter and garlic salt…and"

"Whoa whoa whoa stop for a second how am I supposed to remember all this? Plus I don't think you need that much food you're big enough already and…" Beastboy stopped what he was saying when he saw Raven.

Raven hovered over Beastboy as if she had grown ten feet tall and he had shrunk. Her eyes were like black shooting arrows aiming at Beastboy who stepped back slowly making nervous laughs.

"Uh…I mean…" He trips and falls on his butt

"Why don't you turn into an elephant so you don't forget" Raven said in between her gritted teeth "Now GO"

Beastboy yelped and jumped into the air "Yes sir…I mean man…I mean…ah right away!" and he rushed out the door leaving a trail of smoke as he sped to the kitchen.

"_You didn't have to be so mean to him" Wolf said inside Ravens head_

"_Well im hungry, and besides he called me big" Raven said back_

"_Well you kind of are!" _

"_So?"_

_Wolf sighed then laughed "Never mind. That spaghetti does sound good though…"_

"_I know doesn't it!" Raven said in an almost happy voice._

As Wolf and Raven where in Ravens room talking and waiting for their food Beastboy was in the kitchen zipping around trying to cook everything that Raven wanted.

Cyborg and Robin were in the middle of racing each other on a video game but they stopped to watch what there green friend was doing.

"Uh…BB you okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh huh yeah fine just peachy" He said while cutting one third of an orange and eating the rest.

"Uh…are you making scrambled eggs…with real eggs?" Robin asked

"It's for Raven" Beastboy said hastily.

Starfire, who had been sitting on the couch watching Robin and Cyborg play their video game, got up "Here friend, let me assist you" and she flew over to the kitchen and Beastboy asked her to make the spaghetti and told her exactly how Raven wanted it.

Robin and Cyborg turned to each other and shrugged it off. They went back to playing their video games and forgetting about Beastboy and his strange behavior.


	21. Chapter 21

As Starfire stirred the spaghetti sauce in with the noodles she glanced over at Beastboy who was frantically running around tr

As Starfire stirred the spaghetti sauce in with the noodles she glanced over at Beastboy who was frantically running around trying to cook everything just right and it seemed like his body was moving at the speed of a rocket his hands flying everywhere making a huge mess. She began to get a tingly feeling, but shook it away.

Starfire cleared her throat. "Mhghm so Beastboy, what is new?" she asked

Beastboy stopped in his tracks screeching to a halt balancing a pan over the stove in one hand and cutting an orange with his free hand and his foot. He looked up at Starfire with his dark green eyes "Raven told me she told you. It is actually kind of a relief having someone know it seems like it takes some pressure off actually" he looked at the egg cooking on the pan and let out a Ha "Sounds pretty dumb huh?"

"No not at all my friend. I am honored to behold the knowledge of this wonderful event" Starfire said with a gleaming smile on her face.

Beastboy looked up from the egg at Starfire and starred at her then giving her a smile but that smile quickly faded once he smelt the smoke from the burning egg on the pan. "Agh the eggs" he yelled and went back to his frantic running around.

Meanwhile Robin and Cyborg are oblivious to everything and are staring with big eyes and drool coming out of there mouth at the TV playing their video games.

After all the food had been cooked Starfire helped Beastboy carry it all to Ravens room. They walked down the hallway until the reached Ravens door. "Hope she doesn't eat us too" Beastboy whispered to Starfire.

"I HERE YOU" Came Raven booming voice from inside the bedroom. Beastboy gulped and gave a nervous laugh "Um uh huh huh just kidding Raven. We made everything just how you wanted it." He said while setting the food he carried on the bed in front of her then taking a cautious step back.

"Yes we hope it is all to your liking" Starfire said holding out in her hands the food that she brought in.

Raven looked at them both and did something they had never seen her do. Raven had a smile from cheek to cheek. Raven jumped into Beastboy's arms then squeezed him and said "Thank you!" Then she hoped over to Starfire and gave her a bear hug as well

"Thank you thank you thank you" Then Raven jumped back onto her bed and started grubbing on the food.

"What was that" Beastboy said in a frightened tone.

"I believe that is what is called a mood swing" Starfire said with quotation marks around the words 'mood swing'.

"Oh well then lets hope she doesn't get back on that swing because if this is what she is like happy then I don't even want to begin to think about how intense she is when she is angry" Beastboy said in a hushed voice. Starfire nodded in agreements back.

"So how do you like the food Raven?" Beastboy asked Raven

"It's delicious Beastboy, thanks!" She said back to him then looking up at Starfire "You too Star, thanks!"

"Oh your very welcome dear friend" Starfire said grinning "Now if you will excuse me I must be getting back to 'hanging out' with Robin and Cyborg" then she flew into the air, waved, and flew off.

When Beastboy turned to Raven she was licking her fingers clean as empty plates lay in front of her. "Wow you devoured all of that" Beastboy said instantly regretting his choice of words. He flinch and waited for the punishment Raven would inflict upon him. But surprisingly his words went unpunished. Raven was preoccupied telepathically motioning the book on her dresser to her.

She made a shushing sound and brought her finger to her lips "Ssh" She began reading out of the book. Beastboy watched her stomach move up and down as she breathed calmly. "Uh Beastboy" Raven said meeting Beastboy's eyes when he looked up at her "it's hard to read when you keep staring at my belly"

"Huh? Oh sorry I didn't mean to I was just thinking that's all" He said then stood up "Ill be back later I have some things I need to do" he said then took off out the door.

"_Huh I wonder what all that was about?" _ Wolf thought to Raven.

"Yeah" Raven said out loud "Eh it's Beastboy. What else can you expect?"

Wolf giggled.

With Beastboy

"I just realized that we have nothing for when the baby gets here" Beastboy thought to himself. "Ok so im going to need cloths, formula, crib, blankets, diapers" He counted all these things on his fingers as he said them in his head.

He walked along the streets heading for the mall. When he arrived to the mall he went into the Babies-R-Us store. He picked out a crib, blue blankets, purple blankets, black blankets, diapers, baby formula, clothe for girls and guys since he doesn't know what the baby is yet"

He walked out of the store dragging large and heavy bags behind him. He let go of one bag and wiped his forehead "Few this is heavy" he transformed into a large green gorilla and easily picked up the bags and began walking home as people gawked in amazement at the your shape shifting superhero.

Once Beastboy reached the tower he beeped Starfire's communicator.

With Robin, Cyborg and Starfire

Robin and Cyborg still sat wide eyed and drooling at the TV screen while a very much bored Starfire leaned back into the couch and sighed.

Beep Beep Beep

Starfire looked at her hip and saw BB flashing on her communicator.

"Excuse me for a moment please friends" Starfire said standing up. Neither Robin nor Cyborg looked up. Starfire flew out of the room and into the hall.

"Hello" She said into her communicator

"Hey Star, im out front can you help me bring some stuff into my room and then help me with something else?" Said Beastboy's voice from the speaker of her communicator.

"Of course" Starfire said delighted

Starfire and Beastboy were standing inside Beastboy's room. The room was a mess. Dirty cloths lay in mountain stacks on the floor, old food thrown all over the floor, stains on the wall, papers and trash tossed about.

"I want to make my room more" he paused trying to think of the word he wanted to say "homey"

"Ah I see" Starfire said nodding "This will be a lot of work"

"Why do you think I called for backup?" Beastboy said laughing

"First things first" Starfire said looking around the room "You must clean all the dirty laundry and put then away properly" She said dashing around the room in a blur then stopped with the stacks of dirty cloths in her arms. She tossed the clothes over to Beastboy who managed to catch all of the garments "You go wash and then we begin the recycling" She said with a smile.

Beastboy groaned at the thought of doing laundry but he obliged. After he put all the loads in the wash he walked back to his room. When he walked through the doors he was surprised to see Starfire standing in the middle of his room which was completely spotless, had no furniture, walls were scrubbed clean and the carpet was taken out. Starfire was holding a bucket of primer.

"Star priming the walls I will go find out what colors Wolf would most enjoy" Starfire said and began to walk out

"Brown and green" Beastboy said

"Huh?"

"She would like brown and green"

"Oh" Starfire looked at the room for a moment. "How about brown walls and tan carpet and green bed sheets?"

Beastboy imagined it in his head. That would actually be pretty cool he thought to himself. "Alright let's do that" He said as he began to primer the walls.

"I will be back" Starfire said as she flew out of the room.

It took almost thirty minutes to primer the entire room. When he was done he stood up and looked around at his work. He smiled proudly for the job he had done and went to walk out of his room to go get a drink when he heard a tapping noise. He turned around to see Starfire floating at his window holding up a bag that had the Home Depot logo on it.

Beastboy asked opening the large window to let Starfire in. She flew into the room and set the Home Depot bags down and beastboy saw that it was brown paint. "The walls need to dry" he said.

"Well then how about we go pick out a bed" Starfire suggested. She grabbed Beastboy's hand before he could answer and they flew out the window to the nearest Bed Bath and Beyond.

They started looking around and when they found a large king sized bed with a canopy around it with black beads. "Whoa I bet Wolf would love this" Beastboy said.

"We will have it delivered to you by tonight sir" The manager said after Beastboy purchased the item.

"Thank you" Both Beastboy and Starfire said as they walked towards the bedding aisles. Beastboy found camouflage bedding set that he knew Wolf would like. He also bought some black curtains to go over his window.

"Come on let's go pick out carpet" Starfire said. They went back to Home Depot and found a tanned colored carpet and they gave the measurement of the room to the employee. The employee cut out the measurements and rolled up the carpet for them. Starfire took the carpet and thanked the woman. Starfire flew off back to the tower and Beastboy, who turned into a hawk, followed after her.

By the time the arrived back at the tower the primer had dried so that the walls could be painted. They quickly painted the room brown and then sat waiting for it to dry.

"This must all be so very confusing for you Beastboy" Starfire looked at her friend who was staring out the window.

"Yeah it is" Beastboy said looking down. "I would never imagine life turning out anything like this."

"I know what it is you mean" She looked at the freshly painted walls. "This is super drying paint, yes?" Beastboy nodded yes "it should be dry by now yes?" Again he nodded. "So shall we lay the carpet then?" she said untying what bound the carpet into a cylinder.

They rolled the carpet down and put it into place. Then right as they finished they heard the doorbell for the Titan's Tower ring. "I'll get it" they both shouted.

They ran down the stairs as fast as they could towards the front door. When Beastboy reached it first and opened it he was not surprised to see a Bed Bath and Beyond employee standing at the door. "Delivery for Beastboy" the boy said excitedly.

Beastboy signed.

"And uh" The boy stuttered then held out a piece of paper and a pen "could I have your autograph?"

Beastboy signed the autograph and the boy left.

"I will bring the bed up to your window" Starfire said then walked out front picking up the bed and lifting it into the air above her head. Beastboy walked upstairs and by the time he got to his room the bed was already placed below on the wall farthest from the door. The window was on the wall on the left and the bathroom was on the right side and below there was still a large space on the right side of the room for a section for the baby.

Starfire was putting the bedding onto the bed. Beastboy walked in and helped her with the bedding then when they were done setting up the bed and canopy they put the curtain up.

Beastboy and Starfire stepped back and looked at the progress they had made. Now all that was left to do was put in some furniture for them and set up the babies' things.

Beastboy put the TV on the left side of the wall from when you walked into the room so that it was facing the bed. Next to either side of the bed was a night stand and a dresser in the corner next to the bathroom.

On the right side of the room there was a crib set up in the center of it and along the wall was a shelf that had all the things he had bought for the baby on in. Next to the shelf was a diaper changing station and above the crib hung wolf figures that spun in circles and howled when turned on.

"Now it is ready for Wolf to see" Starfire said "I want you to show her. I will go back to Robin and Cyborg"

"What? No that is not fair you were such a big help"

"Yes but I do not want the glory" she said then left

With Raven/Wolf

"God im so fucking horny" Raven said out loud to herself.

"_Your no kidding my too!"_ Wolf replied back.

"Pregnancy sucks"

"_Do you think I spent some 'quality' time with Beastboy?" _Wolf asked

"What? How does that do me any good though? I will still be horny" Raven said

"_Alright, I have an idea, your lucky I don't mind sharing" _Wolf said

"IM lucky that YOU don't mind sharing?"

"_Okay so bad choice of words" _wolf stated_ "But anyways, here is my plan; we just switch off"_

"huh?"

"_I'll start out and then after I cum you can switch over and get taken care of and we can just keep switching back and forth" _

"As stupid as that sounds that just might work"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Raven call ed pulling her blanket up to her chin.

"It's Beastboy. Come here I have something to show you" He called through the door.

"It's go time" Wolf said

"This is so wrong" Raven said back but still got up from the bed and walked towards the door which opened as she approached. She stepped outside her room and into the hall where Beastboy was waiting for her in the hall.

"Come on, the surprise is in my room" He said happily "Wait till you see it your going to love it Wolf"

Wolf took control of the body. "Oh Beastboy" She said leaping into his arms and giving him a deep passionate kiss. Beastboy was surprised but then deepened the kiss.

Reluctantly, Beastboy finally pulled away. "We cannot let anyone see us. Beside I have a surprise for you, come on." He said motioning her to his bedroom down the hall.


	22. Chapter 22

When they got in front of Beastboy's door he stepped behind Wolf and covered her eyes

When they got in front of Beastboy's door he stepped behind Wolf and covered her eyes. He motioned her forward and the doors opened. They stepped inside the room and Beastboy removed his hands to uncover Wolf's eyes. She blinked for a moment then looked around at the room. Her mouth shaped to an O as she scanned the whole room; first stopping to gaze at the baby sections she smiled as she rested her head on BB's chest. Continuing the scan of the room her eyes fell upon the canopy bed. Wolf got a wicked smile to her face.

She grabbed his hand and walked to the bed. She sat down trying to look sexy, but with a stomach that is bigger than your head it is kind of hard. She pulled Beastboy's face to hers and gently started to kiss his lips. He first pulled away but she immediately pulled him back to her locking her lips in his.

Her hands began to wonder to his belt as she unbuckled the latch. Beastboy broke apart their lips "Who wait a minute what do you think you are doing?"

"What do you mean?" Wolf looked up at him innocently as if she had no idea what he was talking about. Beastboy almost couldn't control himself when she did that. Even though it wasn't Wolf's body, Raven was still hot and it still turned him on.

"Well first off you are pregnant" he said then looked at her belly "very pregnant". Wolf crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff. "And second, it's Ravens body"

"Oh don't worry we already figured that one out. I go first then she gets a turn and we switch off. Trust me she is as horny as I am" Wolf said once again impressing his lips. She pulled Beastboy on top of her, which was difficult due to her belly but he managed. They began to kiss more forcefully. Beastboy took off Ravens baggy shirt that she had on and then unclipped her bra. The bra fell lifelessly to the floor as her tits popped out.

Beastboy started caressing them while still kissing Wolf and then moved his mouth down to her nipples. His dick, which was now hard and poking through his boxers, was pressing up against her stomach and he brought it in between her tits. He pushed her breasts together around his dick and started slowly thrusting. This made him moan. Wolf began touching herself to get herself wet and prepare for his dick. The sound of her pleasure only intensified Beastboy's erection.

He had Wolf sit at the end of the bed and he but a stack load of pillows behind her so she could lean back slightly but still sit up with ease. He spread her legs open and inserted his dick. With that first thrust she leaned her head back and let out a gasp of pleasure. As he started to move slowly in and out her breathing became heavier. He started thrusting a little faster and a little harder. Her breathing turned into moaning and she started repeating the phrases "oh god oh god oh god"

She wrapped her legs around Beastboy's hips so he could get deeper into her. She leaned back slightly and tilted her head back towards the ceiling. "Yes Yes oh God Yes Harder Harder!" She yelled. He thrust into her harder and she brought one hand to his shoulder and clenched it. "Ohhh" She yelled as she exploded with pleasure. She breathed heavy and leaned her head back. "Oh Beastboy" She said in between breaths "I needed that so bad" she said with a smile.

Beastboy smiled back. "It was my pleasure" He said kissing her.

"Now its Ravens turn baby" Wolf said to Beastboy, kissing back.

"Won't that be a little awkward though?" Beastboy asked

"Well she has been watching us this whole time and she is ready to go"

"Oh. Well okay I guess."

Wolf and Raven switch place. "Look I know this will be weird but I really need this okay?" Raven said scooting back on the bed. She turned over so that her ass was facing Beastboy. "This way you can fuck me and I won't have to feel guilty about doing this" she said "oh and stay out of my ass"

"You got it" Beastboy said climbing onto the bed and behind her. From behind you couldn't even really tell she was pregnant. She had a beautiful smooth back. He put his hands on her back and began to massage. After a moment of massaging he brought one hand down to her butt and gave it a squeeze then went down further towards her vagina. He stuck his fingers in and could feel her warm wetness.

His dick got hard on cue. He slowly put his dick into her and heard her moan "ohhh" Beastboy grabbed a hold of her hips and started rocking in a back and forth motion. The head board was lightly hitting the wall. "Oh Beastboy" Raven moaned. The sound of her saying his name almost made him blow his top. "Don't stop" she said as he thrust faster.

Beastboy began thrusting in her harder and harder as she demanded. "Slap my ass" she said "oh yeah oh Beastboy oh just like that oh god yes"

With Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire

Cyborg let out a yawn "Man im beat"

Robin looked at his watch; it flashed 10:45PM

"Im gunna go to bed" Cyborg said getting up and stretching

"I as well wish to retire to my bed" Starfire said

They all headed for the door that led to the hallway so they could go up the stairs and go to their rooms for bed.

With Beastboy and Raven

"Oh Beastboy fuck me harder" Raven moaned loudly. The headboard was slamming on the wall at this point. The springs on the new bed were squeaking.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire got to the top of the stairs. They could hear strange noises coming from down the hall. It sounded like banging and squeaking.

"I think someone is trying to break in" Robin said and then pulled out a weapon and started to walk down the hallway. Starfire got her bolts ready and Cyborg transformed his arm into a canyon. The further down the hall they got the more noises they heard.

"Oh God Harder Beastboy Harder" Raven yelled

The three in the hall were nearing Beastboy's room. Robin stopped. "Am I hearing…what I think im hearing" He asked his two teammates behind him. No one replied. All that was heard was a pounding and a squeaking and then…

"OH BEASTBOY DON'T STOP OH RIGHT THERE YESS YES HARDER HARDER OH GOD OH GOD"

All three of there faces went red. "Im sleeping downstairs tonight" Robin said then dashed for the stairs. "Me too" Both Cyborg and Starfire yelled, chasing after Robin.

"Oh oh oh oh" Raven gripped the bed sheets as her and Beastboy came in union. They sprawled out on the bed. Wolf and Raven switched. Wolf cuddled up against Beastboy's bare chest. Sweat droplets were rolling down his forehead and chest.

"Love you BB" Wolf said snuggling into Beastboy

"I love you too Wolf" he said holding her close to him. Entangled in each others arms they fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

When Beastboy woke up it was still completely dark in the room

When Beastboy woke up it was still completely dark in the room. The curtains really kept out the sunlight. He looked down in his arms and saw Ravens body lying beside him, her chest moving slowly up and down as she breathed. A few strands of her hair fell in front of her face. Beastboy reached out and tucked the loose strands behind her ear. She stirred in her sleep.

_She is so beautiful Beastboy thought to himself _then _s_hook his head to discard the thought _that is Raven's body I can't be saying things like that. But I can't help it though, after last night how could I not think of her that way?_

As Beastboy stared at the wall thinking to himself Raven blinked her eyes open. She let out a loud yawn as she sat up and stretched. She glanced at Beastboy. _He is so sexy_ Wolf said to Raven inside her mind. At the moment Wolf was in control of Ravens body.

_Hey we already had our fun. Now that I got that out of my system there is to be no more fooling around! Got it? _Raven said to Wolf

_Yes sir _

_Ha-ha very funny. Come on lets get up, im hungry _Raven said

"Morning" 'Raven' said

Beastboy jumped, not knowing that she was awake. "Oh, good morning." He looked at her.

"What?" She asked cocking her head to one side

"This is Wolf right?" He asked

"Yup sure is" She said smiling. "Let's go get food. Im starving" She got up and began walking to the door. Unknowing, and probably un caring, to her was that she was butt naked. Beastboy watch as her hips swayed side to side as she walked. He felt his manhood get hard.

"Have you forgotten something" Beastboy said to 'Raven' and she turned around.

"What?" She asked then noticing Beastboy's staring at her chest. "Oh" she laughed "Well wouldn't that have been an interesting scene."

_No _Raven said in her mind to Wolf

_Where is your sense of humor?_

_Wherever my underwear is _Raven replied back

_Ha-ha that was clever_

_I thought so _

Raven went to Beastboy's closet and picked out a baggy navy blue sweat shirt to cover her belly and a pair of white basket ball shorts. She turned around to face Beastboy "So how do I look?" She said striking a pose

"Fantastic" He said giving a thumbs up. They both laughed. 'Raven' walked over to Beastboy and they both headed out of the bedroom into the hall then down the stairs towards the kitchen.

When they entered the large living room they saw Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire on the couch watching TV all of them surrounded by pillows and blankets.

"Did you guys sleep down here last night?" Beastboy asked questioningly

"LIKE we had a CHOICE" Cyborg boomed with a sneer. He was about to speak again when Robin covered his mouth. "What Cyborg means is that there was a movie marathon on last night so we stayed up to watch it" Then Robin leaned into Cyborg's ear and whispered "Do you really want to embarrass Raven and make her angry?" He asked. Cyborg pondered this question for a moment then suck back into the couch.

Starfire floated up into the air. "So friends" She flew towards the two who were now in the kitchen making breakfast "How was your night?" she asked

Both Beastboy and 'Raven' quickly glanced at each other and stuttered "Uh well you know" Beastboy said "Same old Same old" Raven replied

"You guys are acting kind of; strange" Robin said snoopily "Is something going on?"

_You are a horrible actor!_ Raven yelled to Wolf furiously _Same old Same old? Since when do I say that? Quick just leave and go to my room_

_Why don't we just tell them?_

_Because_

_Because why_

_Because I said_

_They are going to find out eventually and if you wait till later it might hurt there feelings_

There was a pause

_Fine _Raven finally answered

'Raven' looked at Beastboy "She said to tell them the truth"

Beastboy looked at her "Are you sure"

_Well?_ Wolf asked Raven in her mind

_Yeah just tell them and get it out in the open _

"She said yeah" 'Raven' said back to Beastboy

"What are you two talking about?" Cyborg said looking confusingly from Beastboy to Raven.

"Yeah Raven, what's going on?" Robin said to her

"Well first things firsts, im not Raven…it's me, Wolf"


	24. Chapter 24

"That's not funny Raven, now really what's going on

"That's not funny Raven, now really what's going on?" Robin questioned. "Yeah come on man spill the beans" Cyborg added.

"Im serious" 'Raven' said "You all know how I was trapped on the other side?" They nodded. "Well Raven was trying to help me get back, and you see uh there is something you guys didn't know."

Robin and Cyborg stared at her waiting for an answer.

"I was pregnant"

Cyborg and Robin's mouths dropped to the floor. "You were _WHAT_?" Cyborg yelled.

"I was pregnant, and Raven" She pointed to her head "She tried to help me by putting me in a new body using magic" she paused "But because of the baby, the spell went wrong and she was unable to transfer her both of our souls into a new body so they clung to the nearest body, which was Ravens"

"Is Raven…dead?" Cyborg asked

"Oh no no, she is alive. You see, when can switch off who is in control of the body. Like right now I control the body and she is inside my head, watching all of this, and she can talk to me."

"But, what happened to the baby?" Robin asked

'Raven' lifted her shirt slightly revealing her belly

Both Cyborg and Robin's eyes went huge as they gawked at Ravens belly.

"Who is the father?" Cyborg asked

"What?! Do you really have to ask?" Beastboy hollered.

"Im just messing with ya BB" Cyborg said with a joking sneer.

Robin turned to Starfire. "You don't seem too shocked about all this Star. Are you okay?"

"Uh yes I am quite alright" Starfire said smiling.

"Starfire kind of knew about all this, but we swore her to secrecy" 'Raven' said.

"It was most horrible keeping a secret from you, but I do not wish to betray a friends trust to confide in me" Starfire said sadly "Do please forgive me friends"

"Hey it's okay star" Robin said rubbing her shoulder "Yeah, no big deal" Cyborg chimed in. Robin turned to 'Raven' "So what is going to happen now?"

"Raven is going to perform the spell after the baby is born." Beastboy said

"So, she is going to have that baby?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy and 'Raven' nodded.

"Wow" Both Robin and Cyborg exclaimed

Everyone was sitting down eating breakfast when 'Raven' asked "So what movies were on last night?"

"Huh?" Cyborg asked

"You said there was a movie marathon on last night" Beastboy said

"Oh yes that" Robin said looking from Cyborg to Starfire. The three of them started chanting off different movies.

"Oh, uh, what channel?" 'Raven' said giving her friends a confused look.

In union, they all said different channels "Sci-Fi" Cyborg said "Spike" said Robin and "Animal Planet" said Starfire.

Beastboy and 'Raven' looked at each other confused.

"We channel surfed" Robin corrected

"But I thought you said it was a marathon?" 'Raven' asked

"Okay, im done with breakfast, how about you guys" Robin said getting up from the table and running out of the room. "Uh yes I am full" Starfire remarked flying after Robin.

Cyborg looked around frantically "Uh uh uh" He looked down at his arm and pressed the 'sleep mode' button. His lights went off and his eyes closed and he started snoring.

Beastboy and 'Raven' looked at each other then shrugged. They got up from the table and headed towards Beastboy's room. Cyborg's sleeping body slouched forward and fell into his breakfast.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a little over a week since the whole gang had found out about Wolf being trapped in Ravens body with a baby

It had been a little over a week since the whole gang had found out about Wolf being trapped in Ravens body with a baby. The first few days had been a little awkward, but everyone soon got used to it.

"_I'm so fucking bored_" Wolf said to Raven inside Ravens head.

"Join the club" Raven said out loud to nobody. Raven was sitting in her room reading from one of her magic books, well trying to. It was difficult to concentrate on reading when you have someone in your head telling you how bored they are every five seconds.

Since Raven/Wolf was pregnant she couldn't go out on missions and fight crime with the other titans. Right now the team was off fighting some low life criminal who was trying to rob a jewelry store. They probably would not be gone long, but Wolf was becoming very restless.

"_Do you think they will be back soon_?" Wolf asked Raven inside her head.

"I don't know" Raven replied, not very interested in talking at the moment.

"_There is nothing to do_" Wolf said

"Mm" Raven replied

There was a pause of silence, to the relief of Raven.

"_So…what are you reading?_" Wolf asked

Raven was about to become very agitated when all of a sudden a sharp pain surged through her body. She dropped her book and flung her arms down, clutching her stomach. "Agh" moaned Raven as she held her hands to her stomach.

"_Raven, what's wrong?_" Wolf asked Raven

"I…agh…I think the baby is coming" Raven looked down "Oh shit"

"_What?_" Wolf asked

"My water broke!" Raven screamed "Fuck we have to call Beastboy so he can get his ass down here RIGHT NOW!"

Raven reached into her pocket and pulled out her Titans communicator. She pressed the side button and the communicator beeped "TITANS! TITANS COME IN! ITS RAVEN" yelled Raven.

"What's wrong Raven?" Robin asked

"GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! MY WATER BROKE!" Raven hollered as she had another sharp pain.

"WHAT!" Robin yelled, "Were on our way!"

Raven put the communicator down on the bed and leaned slightly back, putting her hands behind her to balance herself. She started breathing heavily. The communicator beeped again and Beast boy's voice came out of the speaker.

"Raven? Raven are you alright? Is Wolf alright?"

"Yeah…were alright" Raven said "Just hurry!"

"_Ill take over okay Raven_" Wolf said then stepped through the portal that would allow her to have control of Raven's body.

'Raven' opened her eye and she was met with a severely sharp pain. "Beastboy?" 'Raven' said.

"What's wrong Raven?" Beastboy asked

"It's me"

"Wolf? Wolf are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay"

"We are almost there Wolf just hold on alright!"

"I love you Beastboy"

"I love you to Wolf"


	26. Chapter 26

The Titans arrived at the Titans Tower minutes after receiving Raven's call

The Titans arrived at the Titans Tower minutes after receiving Raven's call. They rushed upstairs, Beastboy in lead, to Raven's room. Beastboy burst through the doors "Wolf!" He ran to her side putting his arms around her shoulder. She was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her stomach.

"Come on we have to get you to the hospital" Beastboy said then shifted into a gorilla and picked Raven up bridal style.

The other Titans were standing in the doorway of Raven's room. "I'll go get the car ready" said Cyborg. He ran down the hallway and down the flight of stairs out of the Titans sight.

Starfire ran up to Raven "Are you in pain friend?" she said grabbing Raven's hand. Raven gave a painful moan "What do you think?" she moaned again "Let's hurry please!"

Beastboy headed towards the doorway with Raven in his arms and Starfire holding her hand. Robin stepped out of the way to make room for Beastboy in gorilla form.

They got to the car which Cyborg was already ready and waiting. Robin and Starfire pilled into the back and Beastboy placed Raven in the front passenger seat and fastened her seat belt. He shut the door and got into the backseat right behind Raven. Cyborg zoomed out of the Titans garage and headed for the hospital.

Beastboy made a squawking noise "Someone call the hospital and tell them we are on our way" then squawked again. Cyborg clicked another button on the steering wheel and a screen popped up. He clicked a few selections on the screen and the car made a telephone ringing sound. When the operator picked up Raven let out a scream and gripped the car seats. "Miss is everything OK?" The operator shouted

"She is in labor" Cyborg replied to the operator "We our on our way we will be there in less than five minutes" "What is the patients name?" "Raven, the Teen Titan" the operator let out a surprised Oh noise then said she would inform the doctors. Cyborg ended the call and concentrated on getting to the hospital as soon as possible.

When they reached the hospital Beastboy quickly got out of the backseat and opened the door for Raven. A man in scrubs pushing a wheelchair came up to the car "Place her in the wheelchair" he told Beastboy. Beastboy help Raven get out of the car and sit in the wheelchair. The man started pushing Raven towards the doors of the hospital with Beastboy right at his side. Robin and Starfire followed behind while Cyborg went to park the car.

They immediately took Raven into a room and hooked her up to machines. A doctor came and examined her. "Everything looks great, shouldn't be long now" then taking off his gloves he said something to the nurse who was checking the monitor Raven was hooked onto then left the room. The nurse turned to Raven and gave a warm smile "The contraptions should be coming closer together soon miss"

Wolf couldn't understand why someone would be smiling when she was in so much pain. She grabbed Beastboy's hand and squeezed as a sharp pain rain through her body.


	27. Chapter 27

After 6 long hours the doctor who was dresses in scrubs, gloves and a face mask told Raven that it was time to start pushing "

After 6 long hours the doctor who was dresses in scrubs, gloves and a face mask told Raven that it was time to start pushing "There ya go now just like that keep pushing your doing fine everything is going along just fine" he said re assuring

Raven/Wolf was not paying much attention to the doctor she was just following her instincts.

"I see the head" The doctor said "Come on now one more push outa do it make it a big one come on you can do it"

"You can do it Wolf, your almost done" Beastboy said holding her hand, well letting her squeeze the hell out of his hand, and stroking her hair.

Raven/Wolf gave one last big push as she felt a sigh of relief rush through her and she collapsed back unto the hospital bed.

There was a crying in the room as the doctor lifted up a bloody mess into the air and announced "It's a girl! Congratulations you now have a new baby girl" then a nurse came and cut the umbilical cord and took the baby over to a table where Wolf could no longer see the baby because the nurse was blocking her view. The nurse turned around a few moment later with the baby wiped off and wrapped in a blanket. She walked the baby over to Wolf and Beastboy and handed her to the new mother.

The baby was so small and fragile. She had two black wolf ears sitting on top of her head with green streaks going through them and she had a tail to match. Her hair was blonde, just like her mothers, but it was only a little fuzz on the top of her head. She wiggled herself into the blanket and closer to her mother.

Beastboy and Wolf looked down at the baby _their_ baby. It seemed too soon for her to be taken away but the nurse needed to take the baby to wherever to take the babies to make sure they are healthy. Beastboy held Wolf as Wolf relaxed in his arms and drifted to sleep.

Once Wolf had fallen asleep Beastboy quietly slipped away to go tell the other Titans the news. He had a daughter Beastboy kept thinking to himself. He had a grin on his face from ear to ear.

He told everyone the good news and everyone was exited. They all went to the baby ward to look through the window at the little girl. She was not hard to miss considering she had two ears, the tail you could not see. Everyone thought she was beautiful. Beastboy told everyone they should go back to the Tower and that he was going to stay at the hospital over night with Wolf.

They all said there goodbyes and said they would be by tomorrow to pick them up.

When Beastboy went back to Wolf's hospital room he was shocked to see no one lying in the bed. He checked the bathroom, but no one was there. He frantically looked around the room, pulling back a curtain that held another empty hospital bed on the other side. It was then that he noticed the note on the bed Wolf had been lying on.

It read:

**Beastboy, don't freak! Raven and I went to go separate us. She is afraid if we stay like this to much longer the spell might not work at all. Stay with our baby tonight please and watch over her and let her know mommy loves her. I miss you two so much! Please don't worry we will go back to the hospital when we are done. I love you! **

**Wolf**

Beastboy sat on the bed dumbfounded. He couldn't believe she left without him. How could she tell him not to worry? Of course he was going to worry! But he trusted Raven to take care of Wolf and knew very well that Wolf could handle her own, but still who wouldn't worry? He folded the note and put it in his pocket. He looked around the room one more time then went back to the room he would watch his daughter from.

WITH RAVEN/WOLF

They were sitting in the middle of the forest with a body of a short slender brunette lying lifeless in front of where Raven sat. Raven and the body where surrounded by candles.

_She doesn't even look like me!_ Wolf protested

"If I am reading the spell correctly, she doesn't have to. When your soul goes into her body her physical form will fuse with yours and it should look like you" Raven said out loud

_IF your reading it correctly!!_

"I need to concentrate so hush!" Raven said sharply and Wolf quieted. Raven began saying the incantation as the dirt around them swirled into the air forming a tornado around them.

Suddenly, Ravens eyes and mouth turned white and her head shot back. A white light shot out of Ravens mouth and into the mouth of the dead girl lying on the ground. There was a flash of light and Raven's body collapsed.

Raven groggily opened her eyes and blinked away the fuzziness. She saw a figure moving in front of her and she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the blurred vision to see the figure clearly and just as she suspected the body had morphed with Wolf's soul and changed the physical features so that the figure that sat before her looked exactly like Wolf in every way.

Wolf looked around confused for a moment then locked eyes with Raven. At first her expression was un readable but then a huge smile formed on her face and she jumped up shouting and throwing her hand in the air. She wrapped herself around Raven and gave her a hug.

"IT WORKED IT WORKED" she shouted

Raven tried to loosen Wolf's grip and finally gave up and gave an awkward hug back. Wolf let go and looked at Raven.

"I have to go see Beastboy" Wolf said

Raven nodded, "I'll meet you two back at Titans Tower, im going to bed"

Wolf gave Raven a quick hug then morphed into a wolf and took off in the direction of the hospital. Raven watched her run off the covered herself with her cloak and vanished in a black swirl.

Raven re appeared in her room, walked over to her bed and fell asleep instantly.

Wolf made it to the hospital and transformed back into her human form, well as human as you can get with wolf ears and a tail. She walked through the front doors and to the receptionist desk. She asked where the maternity ward was and said she had just had a baby and needed to get back up there. The receptionist looked confused but recognized her as a Titan so gave her the directions. As she made her way to the ward her excitement grew and her heart thumped loudly in her ears.

She walked out of the escalator doors and onto the floor she needed to be on. She walked down the hall way and noticed a wall with an enormous window on it that showed into another room and sitting in a chair in front of that window was Beastboy looking at their daughter.

Beastboy felt as if a presence was watching him and looked over his shoulder to see someone he did not expect but was overwhelmed with joy to set eyes upon. He stood up and Wolf ran into his arms.

They both stayed like that, in each others arms for what seemed like eternity then when they finally separated they looked down at their daughter. Tears swelled in Wolf's eyes "I love you Beastboy"

Beastboy held her tighter, "I love you too Wolf" and he kissed her forehead.

**THE END **


End file.
